Headfirst Into Temptation
by tomboy-girl21
Summary: Angels fall from grace all the time. But how do you get a Hyuuga to act dishonorably? Especially when you must deal with the most stubborn one. So the better question is how do you get Hyuuga Neji to fall from grace?
1. Nothing Is Set In Stone

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**"Angels are bright still, though the brightest fell."- - Macbeth **

**HEADFIRST INTO TEMPTATION**

**CHAPTER I**

**(NOTHING IS SET IN STONE)**

Ino was bored.

She lazily surveyed her surroundings as well as the individuals seated at the table. All which were too familiar.

Funny, she thought twirling one of her extremely sharp tracking knives, you would think a congregation in Hell with it's most deadly residents would be more exciting than this, at least more eventful. It was truly out of boredom as resumed a practice she had not done since her first days in the fiery depths. She reclined against her hard chair as she began to, once more, take in each beautiful face, some with great reluctance, others with a smirk.

First up on her list of familiar, and rather redundant, observations was the notoriously emotionless drone that was Sai.

Sai was pale-skinned and dark haired. Truthfully he bore a distinct resemblance to the Uchiha brother's, despite having no relation of kin to them. Interestingly enough, Sai's eyes always falshed for the briefest millisecond when he was compared to either brother. Sai might as well been related to them, Ino thought, what with all that cold, stoic attitude. Still, Ino could somewhat put up with the intimidating (psycho) personalities of the Uchiha siblings better than she could put up with Sai.

Sure, he smiled more and smirked less than his Hellion "relatives", but Ino felt, no knew, that he was fabricating every outward emotion, or at least the ones he cared to show to them. And after a human life time of deciet Ino despised fabrication in any form. Look where it got her? So she opted for the blunt, if tactless, truth instead.

Her eyes skimmed over him quickly to the equally bored looking Kankuro.

Sabaku no Kankuro was Sai's opposite. He was tall, muscular, with tanned skin and dark emerald eyes. He was also her closest companion in this world, making it seem less hellish (no pun intended) by just _being_ Kankuro. Even though he was a thrill seeker and stubborn as hell, he was far cunning then he let on. And whether she liked it or not, Kankuro had her back. Whether it was on the battlefield or in her complicated life, he was just always there. Their relationship was somewhat strange given the existing animosity between her and his brother and her extreme dislike towards his sister.

But Kankuro was…….. different.

He was more enteertaining than any of her comrades and his presence was insistent, a forced constant. He turned his head and caught her gaze, shooting her a familiar rough grinand she returned it easily. Without even talking Ino asked silently when he thought it would end. Kankuro shrugged sympathetically at her. She sighed and moved over in her round of observations.

Sabaku no Gaara.

Her observation was briefer that his brother's. Just as handsome, if not more so, but decidingly less humorous and much, much more cold. His attitude was as much in in contrast to his brother as their looks were. His sea-foam green eyes were sharp as he took in the prolonged stuttering message relayed by the herald. Stoic as always, she thought scornfully, glaring at him. She looked away before she could catch his eye by accident. Even 5 years later, it was still too soon.

Automatically she skipped over to Tenten and immersed herself in thoughts concerning the brunette. One of the only high-ranking women in Hell, Tenten was, as usual, holding a weapon in her hands. Ino watched in mild fascination as she twirled it absentmindedly as she listened to their leader, though she did it with such skill that it made you wonder is she wasn't only paying half a mind. She was without a doubt, the most skilled weapons user in Hell. And when Hell was filled with master assassins, that was saying something.

In fact Ino's own knifes had been made by her, as well as all her other weaponry. It was sharp and its craftsmen ship impeccable. Tenten rarely made weapons for others, unless ordered by Itachi. Not much was known about her except she was here because of a love match gone wrong. Tenten was usually level-tempered, even sweet, but she was a keen observer and she could be unsettled by anything she classified as unworthy. She had a wicked sense of humor along with a strong dislike for all things overly feminine.

Thus including Sakura.

Ah, Sakura. Ino's eyes narrowed as she eyed her sulking position. How shall I describe you with mere words, Ino thought. Hateful, conceited bitch just doesn't do you justice.

Sakura listened reluctantly, though attentively, to the messenger while shooting glances at the pure-blooded Hell-borns every now and then. Of course, Ino sneered, she's pissed that she couldn't sit next to her beloved _Sasuke-kun_. Ino and Zabuza sat in between her and her reluctant, brooding prize. It made Ino gleeful to know that she got in the way of her conspicuous affections. Yes, irking Sakura was her greatest joy.

Oh, she was skilled enough, but, Ino thought with disdain, but she was too emotional. Like she never grew out of her teenage years, she couldn't sperate personal from proffessional. Scary thing was, Ino used to be like her, might have still been if it hadn't been for Cell 10 and Ibiki. But even then, I was tougher. I just got pissed and showed it. Despite Sakura's high status among the council she had to constantly be reined in.

Not that Ino could really talk since she was always testing the boundaries as well, but her's were due to a yearning for freedom. Ino rebelled and Sakura chased. She subtly chased Itachi, but she had a soft spot for Sasuke as well. And she hated Ino because the Uchiha's favored her. But considering their cold, calculating, ruthless personalities, that might not have been a good thing. Either way she despised her immensely and the feeling was wholly returned.

Again hateful, conceited bitch does not do her justice. It was worth angering Sakura, despite having to sit next to her. But alas, Ino thought remorsefully, all things have a price.

On Ino's other side was Zabuza. Blunt, ruthless, gruff and cunning he clashed with not only Ino, but with everyone seated at one point or another. He tolerated her for the most part. Probably for her bluntness and honesty, she supposed, but he preferred to work alone.

Zabuza had been a mercenary in his days among the living and held no mercy for the living or the dead. He had no partners and trusted no one. According to rumor however, there was one in Purgatory, a neutral being that he trusted. Haku or something, Ino remembered. Strange, but it didn't really concern her anyways. He was a talented bounty hunter and cooperated well, when forced. He held a grudging respect for his equals and others at his skill levels. And he held an intense animosity for those who needed to be dealt with often.

Thus Sakura was on his list of annoyances. One of Ino's fondest memories was when he ass kicked Sakura for bitching too much. Dark eyes, no eyebrows, and a wrapped mouth, he was intimidating, Ino admitted silently. She moved to the last two faces. The most handsome, but also most dangerous members.

Sasuke.

The younger Uchiha.

Like his brother he was light complected, but possessed blue-black hair and gray eyes so dark they appeared to be obsidian most of the time. The only time you could see that they were gray were when he was truly shocked, which didn't happen that often, or when you got into kissing distance, which didn't happen to often either.

Sasuke was more prone to anger than his brother and seemingly more dangerous. Almost none could surpass him in skill and he was immune to many killing methods, even Sakura's patented Touch of Death. He was a purebred Hellion, raised and born into the underworld. (Ino was still in the dark as to the mechanics of that) He listened to only his brother and even then Sasuke had a tendency to ignore all but the most imperative orders. Even though he was inapproachable, Sakura wasn't easily dissuaded.

Ino knew better than to think of Sasuke in a way other than cheap, albeit sincere, appreciation. Also Ino's last romance ended sour, so that alone was enough of a put off. Sakura wasn't dim. She was actually pretty smart in an annoying, scheming way. Sasuke found her insufferable. And thus Ino had a great respect for him, but she still found his assholing ways annoying. She skimmed over him, her eyes resting on the last, most powerful, hell master. She surpressed a shiver.

Itachi listened stoically to the stuttering messenger, his eyes were, as usual, calculating. Seated at the center, in an imposing height, Uchiha Itachi oozed absolute authority and was the only person in hell who inspired fear in her.

He was more detached and apathetic than his younger brother. Although Sasuke was seemingly more dangerous, she knew that it was Itachi to fear. Sasuke showed his rage for all to see and he didn't hide his wrath, but Itachi showed nothing. He held his anger in and released it at the most calculating moment in devestating blows. He was the worse of two evils.

Ino knew firsthand since she aided in the revolution that had taken place in hell only a year earlier, when they over threw Orochimaru. Ino preferred to stay out of his way since she thought he was a psychotic mother fucker (and told him so), but he enlisted her into his council despite her complaints. Plus, he had said later, she was amusing, Ino rolled her eyes as she caught sight of Tenten, who seemed to be contemplating whether or not to spear the herald, who was taking longer than usual to convey the message. Ino nodded eagerly, leaning forward from her unmercifully hard chair.

Tenten grinned slightly, but before the metal could fly Itachi cleared his throat quietly.

All at once every member was attentive, including herself. When Itachi spoke, you listened. Or else. And they had all seen the or else happen to Tobi. And he was a good boy. But maybe that was the problem. This was hell. There was no room for good people in Hell.

"What exactly are you trying to say?" Itachi asked after making sure he had every one's attention, coolly regarding the messenger with his unnervingly calm, truly black, grayless eyes.

"Well," he stuttered out, "What's going on is that-they-I meant-"

Whoosh.

Tenten's knife was embedded into the black wall behind him. Only one centimeter away from his neck. Clearly thrown as a warning.

"The only reason we keep you is so you can relay messages and you can't even do that? Useless," she muttered, reaching for another knife and preparing to let it fly, this time for sure hitting it's mark.

The herald visibly panicked. Tenten's accuracy was famed throughout Hell. "No I-"

"Tenten," Itachi said quietly, his voice barely above whisper level. Nonetheless it was enough to make Tenten sheath her weapon reluctantly. She continued to watch the stuttering man/boy with unmasked impatience and disdain. She fingered the sheath dangerously.

"I would hurry," Itachi advised his tone still frigid as always. "As you can see my subordinates are getting impatient. As am I."

The carrier gulped and began to relay his message once more, surprisingly his voice much clearer. Strange, Ino mused, what fear can do to people. "According to your contacts, my lord," he added hastily. "Purgatory is worried that your role will cause disruption and as you know, they are already preparing for your upsurping should any chaos happed."

So that's why he was nervous, Ino mused, he didn't want to be the bearer of bad news, but really who did want to inform Itachi of something that might displease him greatly.

Itachi showed no expression other than one of calm speculation.

He made a dismissive gesture for him to leave. The herald jumped at the chance. Twas not meant to be however, as one slim metallic piece soared through the air with deadly precision, hitting its target. A long, thin, senbon needle protruded from his neck. His dark eyes were still open from shock, and then he promptly disintegrated into black ashes. All that was left was a small pile on the polished floor. They stared at her in exasperation. Itachi heaved a sigh, no doubt over the used to be clean floor.

"He was taking too long," she replied to their unasked question, shrugging. "If he was killed that easily, he was weak and we don't need any weak burdens."

He sighed and shook his head, "There goes another herald lost to your temper, between you and Sasuke we won't have any left."

"They were impudent," Sasuke said sullenly, his arms crossed.

"Everyone who doesn't bow down to you is considered impudent Sasuke," Ino rolled her eyes. He glared at her, but said nothing.

"What about the Herald?" Sakura asked. "It took us a month to be able to train one who wouldn't shit his pants when he saw us." She smirked. "Not that he didn't have good reason to."

"Okay. Anyways, what are we going to do about our problem?" Kankuro asked, changing the subject before Sakura could kick up a fuss. She had gotten in a bad rift with Tenten when she lost to Tenten in a sword fight and couldn't let it go, especially since it had been during a hell-wide tournament where her embarrassment had been public.

"Well we will have to disperse their fear," Gaara commented in a monotone from his position. He, however, despite entering the conversation, held an uninterested expression. His sea-foam green eyes diverted from Itachi, focusing on somewhere else. Or rather someone else. Thankfully (or not) Sakura spoke up, inadverantly saving Ino from taking the chance of meeting Gaara's eyes.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Sakura questioned in an innocently curious tone. Everyone knew from experience that her true intentions were far from pure. "What do you have in mind for us to do? Play nice?"

Gaara's eyes shifted and he pierced her with a deadly glare, strong enough to make a hardened demon crap his pants. To her credit though, she did not flinch right away, but glared back at him. Gaara raised a nonexistent eyebrow. A sign, for anyone with a serious sense of self preservation to back down. Before a blood bath could ensue Zabuza spoke up.

He hated melodramatics.

"Idiot girl," he rumbled. "Playing nice would merely make them suspicious. They thrive on the balance, and the balance requires to act like ourselves, and let the angels play the harp."

"I knew that," Sakura began hotly. "But he-"

"Was merely pointing out a necessity," Zabuza finished harshly. "None of us are stupid enough to try that so insinuating that our intelligence is inferior to yours is insulting. You are no smarter than us and much more impulsive."

Oh yes Zabuza was in her good graces.

"Not to mention emotionally dependant," Tenetn added cheerfully, also like Ino, reveling in making Sakura angry.

"Gaara-san has more experience in dealing with adversaries," Sai said before she could reply to Tenten's well placed jab.

"So do I!" she snapped back, her hair falling out of place and her attractive features narrowed.

"Crudely hacking enemies is not the most effective method," Sasuke commented dryly, from his seat next to his brother. Lounging as he watched the proceedings.

"But Sasuke-kun," Sakura pouted, her features transforming at once. Ino rolled her eyes. "I do not crudely hack." At this Ino had to release a snort. Sakura turned to glare at her, her angry look back in full force.

"You track with grace of a drunken stroke and you have the stealth of stampeding elephants," Ino said sweetly, clasping her hands in an angelic manner for emphasis. Clearly mocking Sakura, which the rosette quickly noticed.

Sakura half rose from her chair, her full mouth closed in a snarl, "You bi-"

"Children," Itachi interrupted, his voice coldly amused, "Let us return to the task at hand."

Ino shrugged and relaxed, leaning back into her chair. Sakura glared, but complied and returned to her seat reluctantly. They continued to eyes each other with undisguised distaste, but they said nothing.

"Good," he said after a full two minutes passed without attempted mutilation. "Let's try fighting the enemy instead of each other."

Sakura answered quickly with a firm "Yes, Itachi-san." Ino nodded stiffly and only long enough for him to see.

"Hm," he pondered out loud, ignoring their reluctance or hidden (not really) disgust, knowing a lost cause when he saw one and instead thought on the current situation. "They worry that I may be a threat to them."

"Well it's not like their wrong," Ino muttered loud enough for him to hear her.

He smirked. "True," he conceded. "But their alertness will make it harder for us to strike. Zabuza is correct that abruptly changing our attitude will likely cause even more suspicion. No, what we need is a distraction."

"What kind of distraction?' Sai questioned, not out of real curiosity, but out of the necessity for a successful operation. That was what Sai was trained to do and to do that he needed specifics.

"One that will keep them occupied so long, we will be able to set our plan in action," Itachi easily replied.

"It would have to be dire," Gaara commented stoically once again. "To keep them occupied for so long."

"But how would we manage that?" Tenten asked, her tone serious now and her eyes gaining that mad gleam she got right before a fight. Her brown eyes were shrewd still. "They are neutral. They know everything, to keep the balance they say. They can go into either heaven or hell, chances are they would eventually catch on, most likely before our plans can get far enough that it wouldn't matter if they know or not."

"Not unless we strike them first instead of going for our angelic counterparts," Sasuke interjected.

"But Purgatory has maintained the balance for many millennia. They are strong and attacking them at once would be foolish," Sai countered his look-a-like.

"Who said we would attack them at once?" Sasuke flung back, then leaned back and looked at his older brother's face. "One is all we need and one is all it takes to crumble their forces."

There was a brief contemplative silence concerning this powerful thought. Ino almost rolled her eyes at Sasuke's smug expression directed at Sai. Male ego at it's best. Ino shook her head amused and then proceeded to snap it in the direction of the new voice.

"But their too unified," Kankuro pointed out. "The chances of us getting one on their own without alerting the others is slim. And if we try and draw one out, we will most likely fail and instead draw unnecessary suspicion. And even if we did succeed in luring and abducting one, the finger will still be pointed in our direction." An unlikely and rare insight into the unique mind of Sabaku no Kankuro.

"I forget who you are sometimes," Ino commented, her chin tucked into a slim hand.

"It's just one of my many attractive attributes," he grinned, dropping his serious face. "All of which you're familiar with."

Ino grinned back. Bantering with Kankuro was always fun. Besides everyone here was too used to their flirting to even care. "In your dreams," she retorted, "None of which I'd waste on you by the way."

"Oh, you're just in denial about your overwhelming attraction to me," Kankuro said dismissively, waving a large hand. "I have that effect on females."

"I bet you do," Ino smirked back. His eyes sparkled with amusement as he opened his mouth to reply and was met with instead a cold interruption.

Well, almost no one minded.

"Could you save your flirting for later? We have business to address," Gaara cut into their teasing. Ino stiffened.

Almost immediately there was a reaction from everyone.

Kankuro winced, Itachi tilted his head looking vaguely interested and made no move to stop this would-be confrontation, completely passive to the matter instead. Sakura looked on in anticipation, Tenten's eyes shifted between them, Zabuza leaned on his katana, intrigued, while Sasuke and Sai merely looked on. They all knew how volatile Ino could be and she was nothing short of confrontational. She surprised them however.

"Fine," she retorted, her voice equally chilled as his. "We don't have to lure him to get him out in the open. Purgatory runs checks on future members, right? We aren't the only ones who hold a grudge, there are plenty of dicks on Earth who are angered at their constant interfering. Purgatory will crush people ruthlessly if it means keeping the balance and people hold grudges."

Kankuro and Tenten let out a sigh of relief, though Tenten's was a bit regretful, she did like a good fight. Sakura blinked in disappointment. The rest, more stoic ones, merely returned to the discussion without any fuss.

"Each member runs checks at one point. They trade off. So which one are we aiming for?" Zabuza rumbled, as always disconcerted with other's problems and straight to the point. "I personally wouldn't mind taking a crack at Kakashi."

It was a known fact that he and Kakashi had unfinished business from their days among the living.

Back when Zabuza was a living breathing mercenary he was assigned a new kill and Kakashi happened to be playing bodyguard. It had been an evenly fought fight for the majority, but in the end Kakashi emerged victor. His last strike was the cause of Zabuza's death, but he took Kakashi down with him. Even though they both ended up dead, Kakashi had bested the deadly Momochi Zabuza for the first time. But despite his grudge, Zabuza was not blind to their need. Kakashi was a valuable and experienced member of Purgatory's Council. His disappearance would certainly cause discord amongst them.

Itachi didn't give it a second thought. "No," he replied breezily. Zabuza let out a soft growl.

"Why not?" Tenten countered, unusually coming to his aid. "It sort of makes sense. Kakashi is powerful and they need him."

"But they are equally powerful and the question should be on who is more _valuable_," Itachi amended in a condescending manner. "The more important they are, the more chaos will take place, and from there confusion. And that confusion will give us an opportunity."

"Then who?" Sakura asked, her arms crossed and brow furrowed. "Jiriaya is the most important," she said logically. "But he's too heavily guarded."

"No not him. Someone more important," Itachi replied, his eyes taking a familiar gleam as he continued his calculations.

"Who the hell is more important to them than their leader?" Sakura inquired, bewildered and Ino reluctantly had to agree. Who _was_ more important than someone who shared the same awe-inspiring status as Itachi?

"The Nara," he murmured. "He is more valuable."

If Ino had water in her mouth she would have spit it out. "Nara," she repeated barely refraining from stuttering. "Nara Shikamaru?"

"Yes."

Ino frantically tried to think of an excuse. "But why?" she asked finally, unable to come up with anything better, though at the very least her voice sounded somewhat normal.

"Because they need him more," Sasuke answered instead, turning to Itachi. "Right Itachi?"

He nodded and explained in monotone. "Nara is smart. The most intelligent and knowledgeable one there. Even if we didn't take him he would prove to be the most cumbersome one. He will figure out our plans much faster than his comrades would and then the game would be up. If we take him however, they will have no inkling of who or what is happening to them. And this time their cleverest detective won't be there to help solve the puzzle."

"But wouldn't they just confront us sooner?" Sai inquired, Ino hastily sent him a silent thank you, momentarily forgetting her distaste for him.

"They couldn't afford to do that," Sasuke replied, instead of his brother. "Their equality is one of their strengths, but it's also a weakness, one that we should exploit. Without every member there they can't go for a confrontation. They will be scrambling to find him. This will force their attentions off us and if we play our cards right, all their leads will set them up for a long pursuing fool's errand."

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT! Ino cussed to herself. The points made sense and she could think of no retorts or arguments to them.

"He will also prove useful for the second stage," Itachi mused, then smirked before proceeding to explain to his subordinates.

"You know it has been my intent to storm Heaven," he began, "But we've always been faced with problems. Their council, also compromised of 9 associates, has kept us out. Their combined power has held the gates of heaven closed. Effectively shutting us out, and even before that, any attempts would have been intercepted by Purgatory. Of course only at their full strength. This kills two birds with one stone."

"But how does this get us through the gates?" Ino managed to come up with a counter at last.

"We will keep the Nara intact," he stated. Ino inwardly released a sigh of relief, but continued to listen. Itachi's plans were rarely merciful. He always did something for a reason and the reason was probably not good.

"But why?" Kankuro echoed her earlier question. Ino felt the rare urge to slap him. "If he gets out, then they will know for sure, and there's a possibility that might happen, him being a genius and all."

He doesn't know him, he doesn't know him, Ino chanted to herself, he doesn't know him like I do.

"He won't and even if he does our plans will be too far set in action. We need him alive (somewhat) for his aura." If they weren't seasoned and matured demons, at least one of them would have let out a, "Huh?" Of course none of them did, they had reputations to protect and sounding like a clueless idiot wouldn't help those hard attained reputations.

"His aura will help us get into Heaven." Oh that was clear.

"Could you stop being so cryptic," Ino snapped at him. Her impatience and rare worry were wearing down on her already thin tolerance.

"Yes could you?" Sasuke surprisingly agreed with her. Usually he was in the loop, even if his brother didn't say anything, since they thought similarly so there was a good chance this was out of the usual, even for Itachi. "If we steal his aura to gain passage, it is only enough for one. And alone, whoever it is will be subdued quickly due to numbers and instead _we_ will end up being one council member short."

Itachi smirked at them both, hands on each armrest, looking very much like a king with a superiority complex. Which in a way, he was. "You fail to see the bigger picture," he admonished.

"Well then please enlighten us," Ino snapped once again, her hands curled into fists, gripping the hilt of her weapon hard.

"We will use his aura not to storm in, but to disguise," Itachi responded loftily.

"Your words ring with clarity," she spat out, sarcasm painfully evident.

He sighed, almost like a parent who chided a teenager for not thinking things all the way through. "Then let me word this differently. Even if we capture one of Purgatory, how will we take down the gates? We'll have used up his aura just to make it up there and our demonic presence will continue to close the door on us."

"I don't know. How?" Ino asked impatiently.

"Oh come now, Ino. Think. What holds the gates closed to us?"

She forced herself to relax forcefully, breathing deeply as she turned the words over in her head. "The Council of Heaven hold the gates," she repeated dully. "Their combined strength. So to get in we would have to take out at least one." He nodded with cold satisfaction.

There was some apprehension amongst them and Itachi noticed. "Like our attack on Purgatory, taking out one member is necessary in order for us to gain passage."

"We'd have to make the chosen advisor fall from grace," Gaara correctly guessed.

"And this council is made up mainly of males. And up there almost all the males are stronger. So how do you make a male angel fall from grace?"

"By getting them to betray the rest of heaven," Sakura answered readily. Ino paid her no heed, the wheels in her head turning rapidly.

"And how does one betray?" he asked with exaggerated simplicity.

"By associating with the enemy," Zabuza rumbled, though his voice was less careless. He seemed more tense now. Not for the task ahead, but maybe out of worry. For that Haku guy, Ino thought quickly before mentally hitting herself for getting distracted.

"And who is the enemy in this case?" he asked with the same mock simplicity. All at once it clicked.

"You want to steal his aura so we can hide our demonic presence from the angel and get him to turn traitor without knowing for mere association with us," Ino mulled over out loud, then thought of the next most probable step. "And once that happens…………."

"He'll be banished to earth till his trial and they won't be able to contact him in time if we strike then," Sai finished. "And in the frenzy over Nara's disappearance no one will notice the imposter. And in all the chaos they won't have enough power to stop us. And then Heaven will be our conquest."

There was an astonished silence.

While this plan and victory were awe-inspiring they weren't only silent for that reason. Mutiny was disgusting, even to them. This may sound hypocritical coming from a bunch of demons who overthrew their last leader, but that had been due solely to the fact that they had been back stabbed first. Killing off your subordinates to gain their abilities was hardly a loyal thing to do. But the point was that they had a choice. There is a choice in choosing to betray and you choose to do it.

But to turn traitor without having a say? To betray your comrades without knowing? Harsh, but then again, they weren't angels. Not by a long shot.

"But who? Which advisor?" Kankuro spoke up at last breaking their contemplative reverie.

"The Hyuuga," he answered readily, as if he had this all in mind since before he was informed by the herald, but Ino didn't doubt that there was a chance he might've come up with it before. He did overthrow one of the most cunning and ruthless lords that Hell ever had the misfortune (or fortune, depending on how you view it) to see. Most were startled, with good reason, Ino herself included, but Tenten seemed stiffer than most.

She wondered why.

"But they say he's the most disciplined one, it'll be hard to make him fall," Kankuro stated bluntly. There was a brief murmur of agreement. They had all heard rumors of the Hyuuga and treated him with the wary respect one gives to a worthy rival. Tenten however still kept her face strangely blank.

"True," Itachi ceded, "But he has more of a dark side than the others. Getting him to screw a demon might be easier. Especially if he doesn't know who it is, or what he's doing."

"Screw?!" Tenten repeated loudly, her voice sounding strangely close to cracking. "I thought it was just to associate. Do you want to lead him completely to ruin?" Something in Tenten's voice sounded... hysterical.

Maybe she was like Ino, maybe she knew Hyuuga from before and didn't want him to get involved for old times sake.

"Why do you think I mentioned male? Twas how the angels of old traditionally fell, because of their lust for women, often the wrong ones too," He scoffed at her ignorance, before adding with a smirk, "Besides bedding the enemy is much worse than mere association, wouldn't you agree?"

Tenten looked ready to burst, her eyes gained that feral gleam she possessed when confronting an obstacle best suited for her weapons. As a reminder to Tenten that attacking their much more powerful and dangerous leader wasn't the best thing to do, Ino skillfully stepped in.

"If we're doing this old school, then who's it going to be? Some lower-level demon? It's going to be hard to get a higher up since they would be better informed about them." Ino gestured upward. "Not many demons are going to be willing to try and deceive the unflappable, powerful Hyuuga. Especially if they have any inkling of his wrath, which will be sure to be unleashed upon the person unfortunate enough to do this. Even you can't force someone completely into it Itachi and you wouldn't trust some novice anyway."

She stole a glance at Tenten, she seemed calmed, possibly satisfied at Ino's points. They were reasonable after all, Ino thought a bit smugly, but better yet she's calmed down a bit. While any enraged female was an ordeal, Tenten had a way of letting anyone who stood in the immediate area get hit by flying sharp ammunition. Not purposely of course, but she like Ino herself, could be blinded by her anger. To the point were whoever was closest would do.

"That is for me to decide," he said sharply for the first time that evening, drawing her attention away from the cooling weapons mistress. "Besides sometimes an ignorant subordinate is a better one, a novice wouldn't be aware of the danger." He gestured with a hand lazily, "Dismissed."

They each stood and left, though Tenten lagged behind, staying to talk most likely. She probably did know Hyuuga then, like she knew lazy ass, and might be trying to help for old time's sake. But Ino knew full well that nothing would change Itachi's mind. She would have to watch some bitch drain one of her oldest friends' life energy. She strode towards her quarters reminding herself that this was far from Heaven.

Demons can play dirty. And they do.

* * *

LATER

Hours had passed and she could hear agonized yells from outside her walls. Things obviously didn't go Tenten's way with her talk with Itachi. She was still blowing of steam and was demolishing weaker demons left and right in the training arena. Poor damned fools.

You'd think they'd be able to soundproof, Ino thought somewhat irritably. We really do need them, not just for preventing outside noise, but inside too. Ino cringed, thinking back to when she went to inform Kankuro of his last bounty. You could hear the head banging sex. Literally, the headboard had been banging against the wall. But no, she thought annoyed as she glared at the ceiling, the only rooms that was completely soundproof was the meeting room, as well as the Uchiha brothers' quarters. Itachi was just too damn paranoid to-

_Ino._

She sat up quickly, her head snapping to either side of the room as she heard the resounding notes of her name. She eyed her room briefly, thrusting out a rough tentative wave of energy. No one else was there but her. Ino groaned, but got up and strode out of her quarters obediently. The only other time this had happened was during the secret congregations during the upsurping of Orochimaru. Itachi had contacted her both times as a means of silent communication. He had established mental links with each member.

Ino rubbed her neck as she thought of what he wanted. It might be to aid in capturing lazy ass. She didn't want to, but if he enforced his order, she knew she'd do it anyway, and it would be much more painful.

She gave a rare sigh of regret as she entered the room she had occupied only a few hours ago. "You rang?" she asked dryly.

He looked up from his seat, in the exact same place he was before. "Indeed."

Great he's back to speaking in monosyllable, one-worded answers, she thought, taking a seat, knowing she would prefer to be comfortable for whatever it was he wanted. "Let's cut the crap. What is it you want me to do?"

He smirked. "That's one of my favorite qualities about you. So direct." Ino's face was expectant. "Very well impatient one. I want you to be the one to deal with the Hyuuga."

Ino almost fell out of her chair.

"WHAT?!"

She pulled herself up and regained some composure, trying to retain some dignity. No that it made a difference, she noted, seeing his smirk. She then stated a less loud question, "I thought one of the lower levels was going to handle that."

"It's as you said, why should I entrust a novice with this?" he stated coolly. "Besides I am aware that you are much more alluring than many of your fellow female Hellions."

She knew Itachi found her attractive. They fucked for months. She scowled at the small pang of pleasure. Why should she care?! She knew she was an eye-catcher. Blue eyes that border lined on aqua and seemed to change a different shade, golden-silver shoulder length hair, full lips, and a slender frame with curves at 5'7, she knew she was a knockout. But that was beside the point. "What about Tenten and Sakura? They're just as attractive."

Now it may have sounded dense to suggest Tenten when she obviously had issues, and despicable to mention Sakura when she hated her, but it was true.

Tenten had what some people would call common coloring, but her almond shaped hazel eyes were big and flicked with honey golden specks. She had long, silky mahogany hair that she kept up in buns. If Tenten ever chose to let them down, she wouldn't need weapons to knock out a guy. But as she argued frequently, long hair impaired her vision.

"Tenten has personal issues with the Hyuuga, as I'm sure you can tell. They knew each other and he will know that she isn't supposed to rein in Purgatory," Itachi said calmly, almost reading her mind. "Besides, you look, ironically, more angelic."

"Sakura? She's been complimented on her innocent coloring." Ino knew she sounded desperate if she was willing to offer Sakura. But she _was_ desperate, Hyuuga Neji had a powerful wrath and she had a feeling Tenten would skin her if she found out. Plus, in an even worse addition, this was infinitely worse than capturing lazy ass, at least then she'd only see him once and be able to avoid the majority of the guilt, but now she'd have to be seeing him everyday to steal his soul's energy.

And as much as she loathe to admit it, Sakura was also a beauty.

Slight shorter than the other two at 5'5 and not as curvy, she wasn't exactly cursed flat either. And she had the most unique coloring out of the three. Pink hair, which was completely natural and green stalk eyes, she fit her name to the point where it was just eerie. But she was pretty enough and shapely.

"No. For one Sakura looks more like a fairy. Secondly she is skilled, but I wouldn't entrust her with something like this," Itachi said plainly, looking at her directly.

She nodded, "Okay I get that, but what are Tenten's issues?" She couldn't stop herself from asking, her curiosity was more than not insatiable.

"You're free to ask her yourself," he said instead.

Ino thought back to her earlier thoughts, and the probably still audible screams. "I'll pass."

Itachi's hand reached out and gripped her chin firmly. At one point they had stood up during their conversation, and she had gotten within reaching distance. Probably when she fell out of her chair, she mused dimly.

"Now Ino, do I have to force you?" She winced inwardly. She remembered the last time all too clearly. It was painfully clear.

"No," she mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

She gritted her teeth. "No," she repeated, louder and clearer than before.

"Good," he stepped back satisfied. "Oh and if you succeed," he paused and then added with feigned nonchalance, "I'll release you from your contract."

Ino felt her eyes widen. "Really?" she croaked out.

"Yes," he brushed her bangs back. "The contract says until I find that you have done enough, until I don't need you anymore. If you succeed in this, you'll have fulfilled the clause. I will find it disposable." He stoked her cheek in a fond way. If Itachi can be fond of anything.

"But then were would my soul go? Purgatory will be destroyed, Heaven conquered, I'll just end up right back here," Ino was able to say after a period of speechlessness on her part.

"Be an immortal, roam the Earth, be reincarnated. Whatever you wish, but you'll never be chained to me again," he stated, dropping his hand and striding back to his seat.

Her thoughts were racing as her head was bowed.

To be freed, it would mean not being stuck in here, no more dealing with insufferable bastards and Sakura. No more taking orders she didn't want to. And all she had to do, all that was required to make that happen was to make one, just one, lone dark angel fall from grace. At the risk of getting found out was it worth it? Was it worth risking her soul once again for only a chance at something actually changing for once? She bit her lip as she contemplated the answer the she knew already.

Yes, it was.

"If you swear, if you promise," Ino began cautiously, knowing full well that Itachi was a slippery bastard.

"Ino you know even I can't break my word once I give it. The cost of being a hell master. And there is no loophole. No way for me to weasel out," he said softly, his voice echoing against the walls.

Her head bowed more, hands fisted as she turned over his words. When she lifted her head they shined with blue fire. "If you keep your word," she said slowly, "Then I'll deal with the Hyuuga."

"Then you have my word." His mind suddenly felt tired. It always fatigued him when he was forced to make an oath. "It will be a shame to lose your services. You were such a good advisor and conspirator. After I rule Heaven I'll have liked to see you there, but oh well."

She ignored him, "How long will I have?"

"2 weeks, a month at most. Even without the Nara, they are clever."

Ino knew better than to complain about the short amount of time. "What will you tell the others? Tenten won't be happy." Gaara would be less than pleased too, not that she cared she added privately.

"That you're covering our tracks. No one will know," he answered, once again responding as if he was reading her mind. She wouldn't put it past him to be able to have tried though. The only reason she knew for sure he couldn't was because minds were her specialty.

"When do I start?" she asked.

"As soon as we have the Nara."

"And how, per say, will you be doing that? He's not a genius for nothing."

"That is for me to decide. He'll be here in a few days I can assure you." He rested his chin on elegantly folded hands. "You don't have a problem with that do you?'

She shook her head slowly. Sorry sloth-boy, she thought with new regret and rare guilt once more.

"I trust you will work hard. They say the Hyuuga is set in his ways," he related as he watched her step out of the congregation chamber.

"Nothing is set in stone," she told him as she twisted to look back at him. "I'll hand you the Hyuuga." He nodded and watched her walk off. He would miss such fire. Itachi dismissed it and instead focused on something else. Now, how to get the Nara, he pondered as he began to formulate a plot like so many times before.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER I**

* * *

--

Author's Note: Hey I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review, I like hearing what you have to say, as well as any suggestions or questions. I know I'm full of them. I'll update anyways, but reviews are the fuel that makes me churn out chapters. I have nothing against Sakura, but that's just how I saw her in this story, don't worry she'll come out in good light later. Maybe not it this story, but maybe the next one.


	2. A Bittesweet Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, unfortunately. Read on anyway!

* * *

**The rebel angels fly in ranks.- ****Henri Petit**

**CHAPTER II**

* * *

**A BITTERSWEER REUNION**

Sparring.

Training.

That had to be what was making so much noise, Shikamaru thought groggily. Still keen on sleeping, he moved his head, trying in vain to find a comfortable spot on the hard solid surface behind his head. He tried desperately to go back to sleep, subconsciously shutting his eyes tightly. Shikamaru rarely got a chance to rest anymore and why was it so hard to fall asleep now?

A huge screeching noice brought him fully awake with its high trills, but he still stirred slowly, unwillingly. With a sigh, he opened his intelligent eyes at the now fading noise emitting from beyond the walls of his small, dark cell.

Wait a second _cell_?! Shit! He felt a lot clearer now!

He felt like he had been doused with cold water, he blinked ferociously as he rapidly came to an alert consciousness, his hands itched to move together in their familiar thinking position, but he found he couldn't move them. At all.

Shikamaru tried to tug his hands together again and let out a sharp gasp as hard metal cut into his flesh. Manacles bound his lean arms and legs and the chains were short and didn't give him almost any mobility. A smaller, but frim tug told him that it would be difficult to break through on strength alone.

_That's why you have magic wuss_, the logical voice in his head said. Shikamaru blinked wearily, the voice in his head always managed to sound like Temari. Nonetheless he sent a tentative charge of power into the chains.

At once he felt a burning sensation painfully ripple across his slightly darkened skin. He hissed in pain and let out a harsh sigh as the pain began to fade away. He was still completely bound, if anything Shikamaru thought that the manacles around his wrists were gleaming a bit brighter than before. So the chain wasn't going to be easily broken through with magic either.

_No shit Sherlock?_

He let out a small smirk despite his depressing circumstance. Even though the logical voice always managed to sound like Temari, the smartass voice in his mind always managed to sound exactly like-

"What the fuck in this situation do you find is worth smirking over lazy ass?"

Like that voice.

_Exactly_ like that voice.

The irrational part of him felt pissed at himself for not noticing another presence in the room, especially one that was this small. Thankfully his rational side kicked him and the idea of _who _was in the room with him began to fully settle in.

It had been 5 years since he last heard that voice, the steely, wisecracking, willful voice of his subconscious.

It was still as full of thorns and smartassing as before, sounding just as ready to either lash out or joke around. "Well for one, I get to see one of my old friends," he replied as casually as one could when chained to a wall by ridiculously strong metallic manacles.

"There are two things wrong with that statement lazy ass."

He saw her pushed herself of the wall and walk into the dim light slowly. She looked just like she did when he last saw her, albeit more dangerous in all that black clothing and weapons on her, but Ino still had that cheeky grin. Thankfully no hostility was present in her grin. But there was still there was something different about her.

Had she always been so painfully gorgeous? It almost hurt just to look at her.

Silently, he released a string of impressive curses aimed at himself, but the logical side of him was defensive. Shikamaru was loyal, but that didn't mean he was _blind_. She had always been uncommonly beautiful, he knew that, and he also knew that when she got that smug grin on her face, it usually meant that someone _was_ in deep shit or was _going to be_.

In this case, it was probably him.

She was staring at him expectantly, no doubt waiting for him to respond to her banter. He always did, or at least always used to. If he waited any longer to respond she would either scoff at him and call him an idiot or she would prod at him painfully till he responded. If he was lucky.

"And what would that be?" he asked casually as his mind quickly processed where he was by who he was with. Ino looked very secure, comfortable. Chances were he was on her turf. And since he was in her company, in less than pleasant sleeping arrangements he knew where he most likely was and why she had the upper hand.

He was in hell.

Literally.

"Well for one, I'm not sure we parted as friends." She studied him intensely before taking a small step back, barely noticeable, step back.

"Not still sore about that are you Ino?" Shikamaru held in a rare wince. It certainly wasn't going to help his situation if they brought up past arguments, particulary that _one_. He had been a bastard that day, almost completely out of character. The one time he lost his temper and it had escalated into something that he always regretted.

"More like sour about how over-rated it is with you being right all the time."

He let the wince show this time. He knew he would be right, he usually was, he knew then too, but he hadn't wanted to be right over this particular matter. Not when being right meant turning his back on one of his oldest friends. Being forced to let her heart break in the most excruciating way.

"And what's the second thing?" Shikamaru sidestepped any awkward retort or reaction. A happy Ino would tell them why the fuck he was shackled to a wall in Hell.

With her.

"Well, secondly I can't really say 'good to see you, how's it going?' in all honesty either."

He snorted softly. He doubted they would have said that too each other in any different circumstance anyway. "I did imagine our reunion to be slightly different than this." He gestured vaguely with a chained hand to her. Something like regret flashed in her eyes, but she still retained her confident and strangely passive expression.

"Only slightly?" She smirked at him cantankerously, he could tell even from a distance and through darkness.

"Yeah. A bit different, but only a bit." He gave a grimace as he shifted ever so slightly, even that small movement cause the metal to bite in once again. He shook it off quickly, he needed some answers. "I don't suppose I can just say lets let bygones be bygones, can I?"

That got a small smile. But it was a smile, and that was better than a smirking Ino. A smirking Ino meant she was cocky and she got angry easier when she was cocky. "You can try," she said

"Well then, let's let bygones be bygones?"

He saw Ino sigh in fake pondering. "I don't suppose bitching at you would change anything. So why the hell not?" She shrugged and grinned at him in familiar cheerfulness and infamous 'screw it' attitude.

"Since when did that ever stop you before?" He still remembered the Ino who bitched at him if she felt he deserved it or just plain felt like it.

"Maybe I matured?" She gave another noncommittal shrug, and Shikamaru snorted again.

"I doubt it." Ino was childish, dependable, loyal, and temperamental, it was one of life's reassuring constants.

She gave a full smile, showing all her white teeth. "True," she conceded, "But since when did me being unsettled make you offer an apology?"

"I didn't apologize," he muttered, his face flushed.

"Not directly," she pointed out swiftly. "Or is it that you're just in a hurry to get back into my good graces for information maybe?" Damn her intuition!

He winced. She gave a snort this time. "Makes sense the only way we'd get over it would be in something like this." Ino sounded, slightly... sad. Shikamaru felt a strong pang of regret, knowing his last words were less than kind. Far from it actually.

Still what was done was done, and she was right about that.

"What am I doing in Hellion cell, why are you here and what does he want with me?" They both knew who "he" was.

"Who said we wanted you for anything?" Ino countered so casually he might have believed it. _Might_ have being the key word.

He snorted again. "I'm chained by a material that doesn't kill but gives enough pain to discourage any attempts at escapes. And I'm a neutral. I hardly think you guys capture one for just for kicks, it's too dangerous. Something's up and I want to know what the fuck I'm doing here."

"And people say you lose brain cells when you die." Ino shook her head mournfully at him. "They obviously haven't met you."

"Ino," he growled in rare anger. So similar to the anger displayed at her expense before, but Shikamaru was too fed up andd tired, and _pissed_ to notice the dangerous similarities. This was exactly why he hated getting angry.

"I wouldn't say I haven't matured," she continued twirling a lock of hair idly, completely ignoring his question. "I think that little experience changed me a bit don't you think? I mean I know I'm not the same." She released the strand of gleaming hair and raised a slim eyebrow at him, crossing her slender arms. "Do you?"

His anger evaporated, he should be angry at her. He knew he should be, but he just couldn't. After all she deserved to be angry at him too, it's not like he was a saint. And she was right, she did change. The Ino he knew, never danced around a question, she was straight-on, in your face blunt kinda girl. And maybe she still was. Maybe she just finally learned how to control that wild temper.

"Yeah I do," he confessed softly and caught her passive blue gaze. "But I don't think it was for the better."

"Neither do I," Ino admitted in a hard voice, clashing with her stoic question from earlier. "But what's done is done. The past is the past and I _have _changed. For better or for worse. And so have you."

Shikamaru nodded slightly, acknowledging that point. He _knew_ he had changed since that day. But unlike her, he still wasn't sure if everything he went through these last few years were for better or for worse. If he underwent a positive change or not. But maybe that was the point. He was neutral, there wasn't supposed to be a for better or for worse for him. No good or bad, black and white, or just shades of gray. But Shikamaru still he yearned for the less complicated days from before.

"Can't we just pretend that we're not in hell? Can we pretend you're not still raw, I wasn't an ass, that we're still close?" Big, sky blue eyes looked back at him unflinchingly. "Can't we just pretend for a few minutes? Can we pretend that I'm being oblivious again and you're going to explain things to me and call me the smartest dumbass you've ever known? Just for a little a while?" Her eyes seem to soften only by a degree, but they did.

"You know I would have thought that being with Temari, would have made you tougher," Ino commented, breaking the solemn mood. "She was always such a hard ass after all."

Shikamaru grimaced, "You still hate her don't you? I don't know why you do, _I_ was the asshole."

"I don't hate _her_," Ino corrected. She caught his skeptical expression and elaborated. "I hate what she _caused_."

"She didn't cause anything," he said slowly, but somewhere deep down, he knew it wasn't true.

Ino sighed loudly like so many times before.

"She caused the rift between us."

He looked down escaping her gaze. Ino may have said that but there was a note in her voice that sounded like she thought he was at fault to. And he was.

_He_ was the one that drifted away.

_He_ was the one who destroyed 22 years of friendship.

_He_ was the one who chose romance over friends when it matter the most after lecturing her for so many years.

_He_ was the one who gave her the shittiest ultimatum when she needed him to be understanding.

_He_ was the one who turned her away in favor of more logical, less complicated path.

And she knew it too.

Temari may have been the spark, but he was the one who torched their valued and long camaraderie. Ino may have been a cunt sometimes (alright most of the time), but she was loyal and stood by her friends when it mattered, no matter how bitchy she was in between. Shikamaru couldn't say the same thing about himself anymore. He used to be the considerate, listening one, who never judged and was always a good person to have around. But he destroyed that concept of himself long ago.

"But," she continued, choosing to ignore his decisive lack of eye contact with her. "Since we're pretending to be chummy here, and spreading love around and you're once again being unnecessarily stupid, I guess I can outline the situation for you a bit. Especially since you're going our guest for a while. You guys pissed of our psychotic leader, who's a sadistic son of bitch and now you're interwoven in his grand scheme of domination."

Shikamaru processed this information quickly, the wheels in his head starting to whirl at a rapid pace. "I'm assuming that my fellow neutrals are the 'you guys' in this situation."

"You assume correctly."

"But why the hell would he capture me?" he demanded uncharacteristically, he knew he was being impatient, but what the hell? "Unless he wants to plan an attack on us, but that would just be stupid. Heaven is our ally." He then focused on her position, she was examining her cuticles. "Unless, he has something else planned."

"Maybe."

"Something that needs us to be unable to face off with him should it come to that." Shikamaru was better acquainted with their weakness than anybody. The took him to break the chain of power.

"Possibly."

"You're not going to divulge any more details are you?"

"Yep." She gave him a slightly apologetic grin. "Asshole or not he's still our leader. And I am not one for mutiny."

"This coming from someone who helped rally a revolution," Shikamaru said dryly. Even is Purgatory _did_ know everything, the Hellion council hadn't exactly made a secret of it.

"That was different," she protested.

"Whatever." Suddenly Shikamaru frowned and his eyebrows dipped low. Ino raised an eyebrow at his suddenly serious disposition. "How would he know how to go about this? It's risky to do this, so how he knew when I would be off my guard is beyond me. I don't suppose you know about that do you?"

"No idea," she promptly.

She sounded honest. But still, he came to a quick and horrifying realization. He forced himself to voice his suspicion to her. "You were the one who told him how, weren't you?"

Her eyes snapped to him. Her eyes were like ice now. "I'm not a neutral Shikamaru, I wouldn't know when would have been the proper time to strike," she rejected curtly and her eyes were flinty.

"But you were in Intelligence, espionage is your thing. You could've found out and you did. You told him."

Ino was gifted at all forms of information gathering. She always was, even when they were kids. She knew what was gossip and what was not, and later on how to subtly and expertly extract info. He had no idea how gifted she was now, her natural abilities were probably enhanced, just as his were. But she could have found and she did. He knew he did. She never could hide things from him well.

It was probably why they would have never made a good couple

"You did didn't you?" He watched her carefully. Her eyes lost some steel and were less like ice. He saw her heave a small sigh.

"Yeah," Ino said at last, looking straight at him. "I did."

"Why?" His voice came out in coarse whisper. "Do you hate me so much?"

"No," Ino whispered back earnestly. "I did suggest it," she relented softly. "That's true." Shikamaru tore his gaze away. "But, I hadn't known it would be you. Honest. You know how much I care about loyalty, even to past relationships."

He was inclined to believe her and Ino was a soldier, a soldier obeys. But it still hurt that she made no movement to release him from his troublesome and painful confinement. "Why are you doing this then? And why me?"

"You're more valuable then you let on. They need you more," Ino explained looking at her slim pale hands. He stared at her continuously, still waiting for her to answer his initial question. She met his gaze at last. "Shikamaru, I can't refuse. You know I can't. Please, understand." And he did, he even felt bad, he just barely remembered the hold they had on her.

Smart move Nara.

"Yeah I know and I do." He was rewarded with another small smile as he prepared to fire of another question.

"Why are you here?" Ino shot an injured look at him, so he quickly amended his question. "I mean why are they letting you see me? Wouldn't they consider that risky, considering that we know each other?"

Her head was bowed and her arms straight at her sides and hands fisted. Ino was glaring at the ground. He recognized this. She looked like this whenever she was forced to do something she didn't want to do. But what was it that she didn't want to do?

"Ino?" he called out cautiously.

She moved her head upward and met his gaze steadily, he was surprised to her look so close to tears, her eyes shined, but nothing fell. That at least was not surprising, she hated crying, but she rarely came close to it anyways. Whatever it was, it was probably bad. She took several small steps forward and raised a small hand to cup the smooth cheekbone of his face. Her hand felt cool, but Shikamaru felt warm somehow. "Ino?" He squirmed a bit.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, gripping his face harder.

For what, Shikamaru started to ask, but found he couldn't bring himself to say it. It felt like every drop of energy in his body, both physically and mentally, was being drained. For what, he thought he heard himself say, but wasn't sure. He was so tired. It hurt to keep his eyes open and his vision was getting blurry. He fought to stay awake, to ask her what the fuck was going on, but he couldn't. His mind was exhausted and he needed to sleep. Now. His stopped fighting, and let himself drift away.

_I'm sorry_ he thought he heard her say, but he was too drowsy to be sure. And then the welcoming pitch black darkness of slumber enloping him slowly.

He was guarenteed a good ngiht's sleep.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER II**

* * *

--

Hey thanks to everybody for reviewing. I didn't think the first chapter would be so well received. You sure know how to make someone feel flattered. Thanks to ino-chanlove, Rainforestfrogs, fallenmad, kosumi, LostsoulsofRegret, sugarmonkey778, CrystalSoul Jutsu, sugarspiice, alice fools-, amwong88, and Intuition for reviewing and I hope you liked the update. Reviews are welcome. I like hearing what you have to say.


	3. The Ties of Guilt

Sorry it took me so long to update, finals are an evil thing, and the end of the school year is always the most hectic. And kudos to amwong88 for her new chapter in Wanting, totally ruled. Oh the drama. As well as Dea Domino, I feel bad for Shikamaru right now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. You know that, I know that, so let's not prolong my suffering. And instead read on!

_The highest point of philosophy is to be both wise and simple; this is the angelic life. _--John Chrysostom (c347-407)

**CHAPTER III**

**THE TIES OF GUILT**

While Hell may be home to the skilled bad asses and heaven my safe house the purest beings, it was Purgatory that was truly astounding.

Perfectly logical, perpetually calm, always striving to maintain that damn'd fragile balance. While that in itself was indeed a difficult task to master, it was their neutrality that seemed to really befuddle people, unnerving their counterparts. How was it possible that someone remain completely unbiased and coolheaded? How could they see the shades of gray and be neither angered nor moved by them? Cold they were called, inhuman. To remain so even-tempered all the time, never giving way to emotion or temptation was strange. Nonetheless they did so every hour of every day, for over millennia. They had patience and compromise down to an art. And they painted the canvas flawlessly. Day after day. It would seem today, however, was different.

Because today, someone was mad.

Beyond the gates or purgatory and into the white halls you would find the occupants seemingly calm. But if you paid closer attention, you would find that their typically serene movements were slightly hurried. Their barely noticeable uncharacteristic pacing was nothing compared to the shit taking place in the meeting chamber.

Their room of commerce was similar to the one in the fiery pits of hell, though noticeably less demonic and black. While usually the white coloring inspired a calm detached tone, it did nothing to soothe the concentrated tension.

Tension? Looking back this might have been considered dramatic irony.

Today their commerce Chamber housed an enraged member. The only female in the council in fact. If there was one thing the delegates if hell and Purgatory could agree on, it was that an angry female was a scary thing (Hell using the term loosely) and this particular female was beyond angry.

She. Was. Pissed. Off.

Her hands were palm down on the pearly white surface, forcibly uncurled. She no longer sat, but stood, her arms leading up to a rather handsome female with colored eyes and a statue of 5'10. Her usually easygoing, somewhat teasing, eyes were narrowed. Although she strived to remain calm, her temper was beginning to submerge and her tolerance was wearing thin. Her breathing was slightly heavier, coming out in barely audible gasps. Not the 'Oh My God' type either. At last after several minutes she trusted herself to speak.

So you're suggesting," she rasped out, her husky voice breaking off as she stared into their leader's eyes before staring again. "That we simply wait?" she bit off with forced calm.

The subjective male held his chin between his folded hands as he contemplated her. This would require special handling, he knew from experience, the damage one furious woman could cause. Still there was no getting around her blunt question, he would have to chance it and hope that her clam analytical nature would kick in. "Yes," he replied simply.

As he predicted she did not slam her fists and yell in frustration. Instead he saw the tanned woman swallow hard while looking directly into his calm gaze before turning briskly on her heel and exiting the room. She did close the door with more force than necessary though.

"And here I was thinking that immortality granted you endless patience," he mused out loud. "It would appear I was mistaken." He leaned back in his hard chair, looking at the blank ceiling. Thank god I'm already dead or I'd be getting white hairs, he thought as he reclined, not that you'd notice with my colored hair anyway.

For all his good humor however, they knew he was worried. Their most composed and intelligent member was missing and it would do them no good if another member wasn't thinking clearly. The white-haired man stared at the two empty seats. This was not boding well.

"This is not helping," the dark scarred face growled out. He wasn't angered, that's just how he operated. "We don't need another burden."

While he was inclined to agree, he would not go to the extremes to call their resident feminist a burden. She might become one, but she was simply concerned, no matter how she tried to hide it. They knew their MIA member wasn't KIA, they would have felt that blow. They were a collective force, sharing power, and a loss like that would not have gone unbeknownst. That was however, the only thing they knew for certain.

While their leader pondered the also tanned man across from him spoke us. "They are lovers. Her concern is understandable, her actions tolerable," he argued softly. While also a gruff man he was their enraged female's mentor and was somewhat more sympathetic. They hailed from the same land of Suna, his garments evident in that fact, his signature turban covered half his face.

"Her insubordination however, is not," Ibiki countered in his deep voice, "You can't defend her for that Baki." They glared at each other.

"Is this 'Let's Get Angry Day'?" the silver haired man two seats away asked. While normally detached and almost lazy he also seemed more attentive than usual. "Because if so, you're all doing splendidly."

"More anger will not resolve the present tension," a lyrical voice rang out. They didn't turn to face the speaker. They knew the observant smile on his beautiful face.

"Temari had enough anger to go around," Asuma added lightly from his laidback stance next to Haku. "Besides you asses shouldn't the leader be the one to decide on the subject of insubordination?"

Reluctantly they broke of their glaring contest and turned to face their snowy-haired leader. Like Itachi, Jiriaya sat at the head of their table, with his surrounding advisors filling up the seats, all but two. Unlike the native Hellion however, his presence was not dominating, though he did have an air of command about him. "We have never had a neutral act or lash out on emotions or even lash out at all, however," he stated raising his voice in case Ibiki took on a gloating aura, which would most likely infuriate Baki further. Usually they were more tolerant and composed, but they had also been the most... temperamental in their days among the living and the tense atmosphere wasn't cooling anyone down. "In my time over ruling for millennia we have never had a situation like this. Circumstances aside, I think she handled it rather well." Ibiki snorted slightly, but continued to listen. "It isn't so much as him missing that bothers her as such as how long it's taking us to figure it out."

"Well it's not like we're not trying. There just aren't any leads," Haku commented softly, his long hair falling onto his slim shoulders.

"Lucky bastards," Ibiki muttered, though his face was once again impassive and his body relaxed.

"If Ibiki couldn't get any leads then there really isn't trail to pick up," Asuma said, lounging on his chair. "Speaking of which, you aren't still sore about that are you Ibiki?"

He grunted.

Luckily Kakashi skillfully intervened. "Since we're on the subject of possible trails how did it go with you and Haku on your contacts?"

"Nothing," he replied sounding unconcerned, though his fellow advisors saw past his laidback wall. "She wasn't there."

"She?" Baki raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, she." He shifted slightly, his bear of a frame appearing more apprehensive. "She was in my unit when I still walked with the living. You remember her don't you Ibiki?"

His impassive face broke for a second as he contemplated. "The temperamental blonde right?"

"That's her," Asuma affirmed lazily.

"She was such a smart ass," he said aloud. "Very spontaneous too."

"You knew her too?" Jiriaya asked from his head position.

"I trained a lot of people in profiling and interrogation and her superiors wanted her to be thorough in all forms of information gathering. The reason she stuck out was because she was outspoken. Dangerously so. She was the only one who called me a bastard." He smirked. "To my face."

"So then how did she end up in Hell?" Haku inquired in his clear soft soprano voice.

"She was a fiery vengeful punk, but she didn't seem like a future Hellion at the time," Ibiki noted, leaning back and casting a hard look at Asuma, "She made some mistakes that cost her." Jiriaya raised a white eyebrow, but both advisors left it at that. "So has she stopped giving you info?"

"No she's hunting, a bounty hunter for Itachi," Asuma explained.

"And you Haku?" Jiriaya questioned, focusing on the androgynous male.

"He was there," Haku's voice rang out. "In a manner of sorts he confirmed that he did not know."

"In a manner?" Ibiki's eyes narrowed.

"To quote Zabuza exactly he said, 'Talk to me when it's Kakashi.'"

"He's never going to let that go is he?" Kakashi murmured. Haku shook his head understandingly.

"So basically we have no leads, but unfortunately several dead ends." His hand had not left its contemplative place and his eyes still remained despite his obvious frustration. "Any suggestions as to how to resolve this, my clever advisors?"

"Shikamaru is smart. We have to assume that he'll eventually get word out. Or even that he wasn't really caught at all." In spite of his confident words Asuma's voice held a slight tone of _worry_? Strange for someone so laidback to worry, but then again nothing was particularly normal about this day.

"If so then why hasn't he contacted us already? Whoever did this was intelligent enough to cover their tracks and corner our most resourceful member." Ibiki 's words were as hard, as forceful as they when he was an ANBU Interrogator.

"Or apparently stupid enough to go after one of us and not expect retribution," Baki countered. The atmosphere regained it's previous tension, however just like before, someone interrupted the potential verbal confrontation.

"Or somebody bold and desperate enough to try," spoke up the new voice. The deep voice belonged to a tall male. The quiet member spoke up once more, "Clever as well, but mostly desperate."

"Care to elaborate on those cryptic words Shino?" Jiriaya asked dryly.

"Plenty want vengeance, but few have actually tried. And of those few, none have succeeded. Even the lowest of our kind know of the checks we run. But few know how vulnerable we are and the specific timing for when we run checks. The most logical reason for them knowing would be that we have a traitor among us, though considering that Jiriaya himself does a sweep that is highly unlikely if not impossible. Everyone who's a neutral has there name down since their mortal birth, it's only changed when something has occurred that changes their neutrality, so we must consider that whoever it was who did this found out on there own. That requires much skill. This was carefully planned and carried out so flawlessly that not even our most ruthless interrogation expert couldn't pick up a trail," Kakashi's visible eye was narrowed in concentration before relaxing once more. "That's just a guess though, but I think I'm right, though I could be mistaken." Unconsciously they turned to Shino to finish his observation. No one believed Kakashi was wrong, beneath his laidback, relaxed, constantly late exterior was a fiercely observant mind.

Shino nodded and continued in monotone, "Shikamaru has not been with us for long, he has not had the time to gain enemies, so this was not personal, but a purely strategic move. If it had been anyone one else we might have been able to figure it out all ready with his help. They knew how irreplaceable he is among us. They also know how to best exploit our weakness. Keep him cut off, as to weaken us, but not kill, that would alert us to his direct location. To try and take out a society that has existed for millennia is not an act of vengeance, not when it is carried out as flawlessly as this. So coolly, devoid of any emotion. This is the start of something much bigger."

As he fell silent, he resumed his quiet position and let his words linger. The impact on his fellow neutrals was slightly redundant. The apprehension around them grew and their bodies appeared harder, even the peaceful Haku had his eyes narrowed as he contemplated their shaded member's words. Both Ibiki and Baki's faces grew mask like over the silence. Asuma's body language insinuated a relative calm, but his dark eyes said differently. His hands clenched briefly, he did not want to be forced into a passive position where he was forced to watch another student get killed. Once was enough. Kakashi showed no hint of expression, but then again, he already proved he didn't have to. And Jiriaya? For the first time since the disaster during the Dark Ages, he sighed.

He sighed because Shino had spoken the words that none of them wished to speak, the words whose ominous meaning would spell disaster. The words that confirmed the chaotic destruction of the balance they tried so hard to protect. The word's they knew, but wished (perhaps in vain) that they weren't true.

He voiced his thoughts, "If what you say is true, if this is the beginning of something more, then whatever this will become, will not bode well. If they are willing to sacrifice the balance then where will they stop at? And if this is indeed, only the beginning, then what is to come? And what is the result?"

And to these dark musings, there was no response.

**HEAVEN**

His warm dark eyes had long since lost their attentive focus. He stared out into the heavens troubled. Usually the clouds brought him tranquility, but not today. But maybe it wasn't really the clouds. They brought a sense of comfort and familiarity of when he thought it was normal that 3 could be one. Over time he was proven wrong, they were different people, but a small part of him, the naive side, cherished the stuffed white figures because they brought back memories, reminiscent fragments of a time when warmth and long time camaraderie were abundant and his best friend was there. But where was his friend now? Where was his dependable, trustworthy-

"Oi! Chouji!" A tanned hand waved in front of his face.

His drifting mind snapped back to the present, the melancholy spell over him broken. "Um what was it you said?" he said sheepishly, rubbing his rough locks with a large hand. His awkward grin apologetic as he looked at the still waving hand's owner.

The tanned comrade sighed in exasperation, exaggeration leaking out of his expression. "Why does no one ever listen to me?" he questioned tearfully. "Is there no god?!" He flung out a hand dramatically, clutching at his torso. Chouji failed to hold in his snicker. The angel/actor dropped his "I'm so misunderstood" look and flung out a cheerful grin before it faded slightly.

"I said, are you okay? You've been a bit off for a couple days now." His big blue eyes revealed seriousness and concern underneath his golden bangs. Whipcord lean, with cheerful coloring and an optimistic disposition his companion looked more like an angel then he ever could. Then again his friend had never died and was a pure-bred angel. A mischievous, dramatic loud angel, but an angel nonetheless.

"I'm fine Naruto, it's nothing," he assured him, forcing his voice to sound convincing, but to no apparent avail. He rolled his shining blue eyes.

"And I'm ba-chan's lover. Common' Chouji, Neji keeps everything bottled up and angsty enough for all of us. We don't need his brooding seriousness to be catching," Naruto complained good-naturedly.

Chouji smiled, Naruto may not have been his best friend, but he was still a close buddy and apparently now, his only confident.

"It's just that- I think something's happened to one of my friends."

"You mean the Nara?" the blonde conversationalist inquired, leaning against the pearly balcony that branched out into the endless soft sky.

"Yeah- how," he narrowed his eyes before sighing in amused exasperation. "You've been eavesdropping on Tsunade-sama again haven't you?"

"Is it my fault that our Chamber of Commerce is ridiculously easy to sneak into?" His innocent facade cracked at Chouji's amused headshake. "I heard her and Ero-sennin talk about it a day or two ago. Checking sources he said."

"They're running an investigation then? Did they find-" he broke off at Naruto's reluctant denial. He looked down at the gleaming marble etched into the floor. Then he was really-

A strong hand clamped down on his large shoulder and he looked at his gregarious comrade. "It's only been 3 days, they'll dig something up soon, they aren't called the "All Knowing" for nothing. Plus with that sadistic Ibiki asshole, they're damn near guaranteed to find something. They've got some clever people on their council too. Ero-sennin and Co. will pull through." He offered his plump friend another cheerful grin.

Unknowingly he eased up and gave Naruto a small grin in return. He had new friends and they cared about him too. It wouldn't do him any good to get too worried. Shikamaru was smart, he could get himself out of almost any situation. And Naruto was right, they were neutrals for shits' sake. His hesitant grew, it was impossible to feel awkward near him. Whether he noticed or not Naruto possessed a charisma and an undeniable quality of loyalty and helpfulness. Maybe that's what made him so much more of an angel. Did he always have it, Chouji mused, or was it just because he's a purebred?

"Yo Chouji, you're zoning out on me again."

He blinked and nodded twice, his grin more confident. "You're right, with Ibiki on it they have a huge chance of finding out. And your right about Ero-senn-" he blinked again. "Why do you call him that?"

"Ero-sennin?" Chouji nodded his affirmative. "Because all neutrals are like anti-social hermits, and he is perverted," Naruto said as if he was pointing out the obvious.

"He's an honored leader," he reprimanded in failing sternness. "Besides I've never seen him act perverted."

"You weren't here the day he came when Kurenai-chan was here for the first time. It was the only time I saw Asuma's hackles rise."

Chouji stifled a laugh and looked once more at the outspoken blonde, the concern not at all together disappearing, but somewhat lessening. He had faith in his friend and in his old mentor. And maybe, he might be able to get Ino and Shikamaru to reconcile. Surely she heard as well, and was probably equally worried, all arguments aside. Yes, he told himself, everything was going to be okay.

**HELL (FLASHBACK)**

He felt like groaning in exasperation. Why couldn't she see what was right in front of her? Why couldn't she see the obvious? Couldn't she, for the first time in her life, not be so god damn difficult?

"I'm going," she repeated stubbornly.

Apparently not.

He bit back a groan. "Ino think this through." Still calm. Good. "We've worked for months on this case and you're going to sacrifice it all for a mere passing infatuation."

"It's not passing." And from the fire in her blue eyes he was beginning to believe her. No, he told himself, she had a duty to this case first, to them. To him. "Please understand."

He sighed as he looked at her slightly shaking shoulders and he felt his expression soften. "Ino-"

"I can't do this, don't make me do this."

He bit back a sigh once more as he placed his tanned hands on her shoulders. Her presence would be helpful, but at this stage it wasn't completely vital. "You won't have to. You've done enough."

She looked back at him through her flaxen locks. "I am not going to just sit back and watch." His grip hardened.

He bit the inside of his cheek. Hard. He grimaced as he tasted the copper flavored fluid. He needed to be patient, he told himself firmly. But the sheer pressure of time and the matter at hand was making him tense. And his friend's sudden attack of scruples was not helping.

"You have a duty, one you swore to do when you were inducted."

"That was then, this is now. Circumstances change." She twisted away from his firm hold. He let his hands fall to his sides as he began to count backwards. Patience, he chanted to himself.

"Ino I know that this isn't easy and I know that you think your emotions are true. But you're not exactly known for-" he broke off. He needed to tread softly, it wasn't like before, he couldn't tell her brutal honesty and expect her to listen. They've been... distanced for too long and Ino required careful handling when she was this volatile. If he spoke too much he'd just push her further into going. No doubt he already made her more determined arguing. Let that thought go, advised his sensible side, don't finish those words.

Unfortunately Ino had other ideas.

"Known for what?" Her voice was deceptively soft, like the calm before a storm.

"Nothing." Please leave it at that.

"No tell me. You obviously wanted to." He had almost forgotten how stubborn she was. She was like a terrier with a favorite toy, she just wouldn't let go, even if having what she wanted wasn't always good.

"It was nothing Ino, nothing of imperative importance." His eyes narrowed at her cynical expression. "Drop it," he added sharply.

But Ino wasn't going to drop it. "Why? Because you're too scared to tell me? Scared of how I'll react?" she smirked at his narrowed, dark eyes. "Have you gotten more cowardly while I was away? You've never been one to mince words Shikamaru. So grow some backbone and finish what you were going to say. For once in your life don't be a coward. Now, I'm not known for what?"

He shouldn't have risen to her taunting so easily. He should've been used to it. He should've expected for her to simmer with resentment for placing her in this situation. He should've taken his own advice, and just let it go. But he didn't.

"You're not known for thinking things through," he hissed, his common sense told him to stop there, but his temper was starting to boil over. "Damn it Ino, I've known you since we were kids and each time you got the barest hint of even a slight chance of romance, you rush into it with reckless abandon. Each time I see a train wreck and each time you learn nothing. You throw caution to the winds and immerse yourself in the attraction. You forget yourself, what you owe, and everyone else. Each goddamn-"

"Small words coming from you."

He paused to catch his breath. Though he had ranted, he saw the danger signs, but was too pissed to care. His exasperation and resentment at her shifted his annoyance into anger. Sincere, rare anger. If his common sense had told him to shut up before, it was absolutely clamoring now. But her tone, her short sentence of spite had ignited him. "Small words how?" he bit out, enunciating each syllable as if it was painful.

"If you don't already know then you're even more clueless than I thought you were."

"You've never been one to mince words," he echoed, the mocking tone clear as day. He felt a savage, irrational pleasure suffuse him as he watched her frame shake once more, though this time with pure rage.

"What I meant dumbass," she hissed out. "Is how hypocritical you sound." She let out a bitter laugh. "Still don't get it? You know how much I hate infiltration missions, the type I got sent on even before these. Yet when you were commander you continued to assign me these types of missions. Why? Because the only other candidate in our ranking was the Suna transfer, Sabaku no Temari." He made a sound to interrupt, but she sent him a glare that could have made even Orochimaru cringe. "I wanted to yell at you, scream and rage, but Chouji convinced me not to. He said that I had more experience in espionage and that my career was based on those skills. And he said that she was an analyst better suited for the field. And over time I started to listen. He made sense, as much as I didn't want to admit it so I didn't say anything." She drew in an angry breath.

"But what got me pissed was when, little by little I saw how much you were actually distanced from us. Cell 10 had the best teamwork, that's why they kept us together. So why would one of it's members voluntarily start going on 2-man assignments and neither with his trusted teammates. Even on missions of recon or when you knew soundless cooperation and teamwork was essential. Why would such a good team break up, when even the death of their trusted commander couldn't seperate them? It was because you were head over heals and you started to fade into the oblivion of love."

The silence was deafening. A new hostility rose between them. One born of bitterness and resentment.

"Is that what this is about?" he spoke at last, his voice strangely gruff and hard. "Your mad at me because-"

"No. Don't you understand Shikamaru?" She was still angry, but a glimmer of exasperation also entered her eyes. "You love her," she said softly. "I know you do. And part of me didn't say anything because she was your first love. And your first anything is important. Not only, but you really, truly loved her. Out of all my flirtations I recognized that what you had was real, sincere. Annoyed, resentful, I may feel like that, but I never got mad over you falling for her till now."

"Then why-"

"Because you're a hypocrite. You said I forget myself, my duty, and my friends, but do you remember when Chouji was in the hospital. When he got that bullet wound, do you remember the mission?" He nodded, unable to say anything as old guilt began to resurface once more. Ino knew she was picked at an old wound, but anger began to fill her once more as she recalled those memories.

"It was a 3 man effort and were on another mission with her. My annoyance was getting ready to boil over at the time, but Chouji said that we would do fine, he said that a mission or two lost between us wasn't going to kill anybody." Her lips twisted into a bitter smile. "7 hours later he was in critical condition. 8 hours later he was a corpse. A casualty. And where were you in those last hours? You couldn't be there for your best friend? Who went from childhood to manhood with you? I remember you rushing in from that recon seconds after I had gotten the news from Shizune and I remember the agony on your face. But you don't dream of that gunshot, you didn't see his blood. How it seeped through his clothing, how hard he landed, how many drops of blood stained the concrete. And you weren't there when he died. You lecture me about duty and you lecture me about my romantic ignorance and my friends. But you know nothing about duty and you know nothing about friendship."

Even though her last words came out in a whisper he still heard them. As loud as roaring thunder during a storm. He had fought with Ino, but their disagreements were disputes among friends who knew each other for too long. This was a fight between strangers. Yet how could a stranger's words cut so deep, he pondered. Numbness and bitter realization filled him. Hypocrite? He laughed hollowly to himself. In a twisted way she was right and knowing that every spiteful intuitive word was true, hit him harder than any beating he ever had.

He was dimly aware of the quickly receding footsteps. His hand snapped mechanically back up just in time to see Ino's hands on the doorknob, twisting it open. "You'll die," he heard himself say. Ino stopped, but her posture did not stiffen. "He's not worth dying for Ino."

"Maybe," she said with her back still to him. "But I'm not like you. I won't stay away when someone I care about needs me."

And with these acidic words flung at him, she wrenched the door open and didn't even look back as she slammed it. He heard her feet slap against the hard tiles beyond the door.

She was swift, but his legs were long, he could catch her. But he didn't. He let her go, staring in her wake.

Maybe he was the one who couldn't see what was right in front of him. And he did the one thing he didn't want to do, he pushed her further. And now he lost the last memberance of his old cell.

Asuma, then Chouji, now Ino. And she wasn't even dead. He turned mindlessly to suit up. Team 10 is no more.

**(END OF FLASHBACK)**

His eyes snapped open. His dark eyes began to retake in all the details of his dark cell.

His head felt splintered, he felt drained. Since his cell was dark he had no sense of time, but he chanced a couple of days at least. Yet he still felt empty.

And that dream sure didn't help to replenish. He groaned and let his head fall back against the hard wall. Not exactly a nightmare, but most definitely one of his worst memories. Every word, every phrase, stung as much as it did that day. He could almost understand why Ino did this, but somehow he knew that this wasn't for vengeance.

He felt no energy, no spark that was his magic, his aura was... gone. It was strange, completely out there, but could it be possible that she, stole it? She didn't want to, he reflected. How is my aura going to get Itachi what he wants? And what is Ino doing with it anyway? He wasn't sure yet and his quick mind was sluggish. And his headache sure wasn't helping.

"Troublesome," he muttered to his cell door.

**EARTH, TOKYO JAPAN**

She watched him through the crowd. His long hair tied back as he viewed the bustling people from his high spot on an opposing skyscraper.

He was looking out for future angels, she knew as she continued to observe him. They were invisible to the human eye, though Ino knew he would be able to see her as well as she could see him. He hadn't sensed her presence yet. Good. That gave her more time to observe. To say the quote, "Know thine enemy well," was revered was putting it lightly.

He was handsome, she admitted. Pale, tall, hard, lean, with aristocratic features, and long smooth dark mahogany hair. A strong jaw and strange mysterious silver eyes, he was an eye-catcher. At least that would make it somewhat easier to fawn over, if he was fawnable that it. Strange, she mused to herself as she watched him scan the masses, she heard so much about him, but never actually saw him.

His features were controlled perfectly. Great, she though to herself, another stoic ass for me to deal with. He was to be an ass she told herself, his aristocratic features practically screamed arrogance. And then there's the way he carried himself, with the same air that Itachi, Sasuke, and Sai did. Cold, he'll be hard to-

"Identify yourself." She was startled out of her musings by a deep, smooth, slightly musical voice. "There's no point in denying that you're there."

She took a deep breath and pushed herself of the wall she had been leaning against. Better sooner than later she told herself.

**END OF CHAPTER III**

**OF HEADFIRST INTO TEMPTATION **

**Author's note: **To prevent any future bitching about OOC-ness let me confront you now. Shikamaru is a genius, that's been established, but love makes fools out of all of us at one point. Especially first love. You have no clue as to how to prioritize your time between friends and your new someone. It's even more serious when you actually encounter true love on your first try. And the smarter you are the graver your mistakes. If you have no complaints, then thank you for reading! (Beaming) And special thanks to amwong88, LostsoulofRegret, kosumi, sunshinelexi, sugarmonkey778, sugarspiice, Gaaraswifey, ino-chanlove, ocean girl, Dea Domino, Nanali, Lori, and what r u looking at for reviewing. I hope I didn't scare you guys off from leaving any comments. I enjoy a good and honest critique. I always enjoy hearing what you have to say.


	4. If Demons Could Be Damned

Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto, sadly. Apologies are in order from a certain authoress, but before I grovel I figure I should explain some things. The _italics _represent the something that took place in the past.

And for everyone's benefit, I'm gonna explain this diabolic plan. After death there are three places you can go:

Heaven, Hell, and Purgatory. My Purgatory is different from the traditional view. Purgatory is made up of people called Neutrals. These are individuals who have the type of mind that's unbiased and balanced. Individuals with balanced souls (neither good nor bad) are sent to Limbo where they are trained to act like neutrals. It exists to balance out Heaven and Hell.

Each category is run by a council of 9 members. One is head and the other eight are advisors. The Sannin once ruled together, but Orochimaru was overthrown for killing his subjects for their abilities.

Heaven and Hell have always fought, but they're too evenly matched for one too completely defeat the other. Neutrals are the only beings who can enter both heaven and hell. Nothing happens without Purgatory knowing about it. They exist to keep the balance, they don't take sides. Hell wants a conquest. Heaven doesn't worry about it because their gates, which allow entrance into heaven, keep out intruders. The gates are held by the combined power of the council. Thanks to a telepathic link they can appear at any moment and can send strength to each other.

For Itachi to succeed in conquering Heaven, he must find away to weaken the gates.

Traditionally angels would fall by being tempted by women. In my story they're put on a type of trial. In the duration before the trial they're banished to earth and all contact is severed. If Neji falls thanks to Ino then Tsunade will have to banish him to Earth. All connections will be severed and in an emergency no one will be able to reach him.

Purgatory's job is to maintain the balance, Itachi's plan threatens that. Shikamaru, as one of the most intelligent members, would catch on and put a stop to it to retain the balance in power. By kidnapping him, Hell stops that from happening and with him missing Purgatory will be sufficiently distracted from their duties.

You can tell the category someone belongs to by sensing their aura. In this after life you are either a demon, neutral or angel. An aura is like their life force and it can be drained. Because of this it can be used to cover your own aura, but only for a period since it isn't doesn't belong to that person. By draining Shikamaru's aura in captivity, Ino can pass of as a neutral.

Heaven is oblivious to the plans for conquest, trusting that Purgatory would inform them of any attacks. Purgatory is scrambling for any possible leads. Hell is setting false trails and calmly preparing to storm the gates of Heaven.

As for their exact powers, when you die what you were best at when you were alive increases ten-fold. For instance Ino, was really good at playing mental games and intuitive, became a psychic. Sakura was a medical angel of death, now in Hell she possesses the actual touch of death.

The same goes for beings in Heaven. But neutrals are all equal in strength, if Kakashi were to fight Temari they would be equal in power. Kakashi still win (how could he not), but their strength is exactly the same. It's all about the balance.

In the chapter, Shikamaru explains that all beings possess the same basic abilities. Neutrals have only one unique aspect, their ability to go between worlds. Because auras are essentially a part of you anyone can sense your affiliation. If Ino hadn't had Shikamaru's aura around Neji, he would be able to tell immediately that she was a Hellion. Although aura's can be drained and used by another person, it's not naturally theirs so they exhaust it quickly. Kinda like Kakashi's sharingan

I will now draw a close to my absurdly long intro/explanation and I want to apologize for my freakishly long hiatus as well as the possibility of not living up to your expectations. I want to thank everybody who reviewed and chose to read this chapter after such a long period between updates. And thank you joyrid3, your awesomeness knows no boundries. Special thanks to her for her advice.

Enjoy my next installment of Headfirst into Temptation.

* * *

_**Sometimes even the flight of an angel hits turbulence - ****Astrid Alauda**_

**HEADFIRST INTO TEMPTATION**

**CHAPTER IV**

****

IF DEMONS COULD BE DAMNED

**Hell**

What some stupidly called paranoia, Itachi called necessary.

Taking the place of a monarch that you helped over throw gives you perspective on the vague possibilities of being over thrown yourself. It was only wise to run standard sweeps for treachery. These 'sweeps' were mental scans. No one was exempt; he even performed these sweeps on his council.

Gaara glared, Sai opened his mind like a good little house wife opened their legs and Kankuro took far too much pleasure in letting Itachi view heated moments. Sakura, like so often in real life, did little to deny him and Ino, being a mindwalker herself, took little pleasure in letting him into her mind.

It was enjoyable really, for her to believe she could keep him out for long.

The initial struggle amused Itachi, he almost looked forward to it. Feeling her presence back in his realm he brushed against her mind with the ease of a master. Too easy, he thought as he began to settle into her mind. She didn't even notice him. Itachi almost winced at her thoughts; she was giving a type of mental scream.

PMSING SON OF-

As if watching her memory of the angel in slow motion, he snickered to himself.

Stalker huh?

He had to hand it to Hyuuga, he hadn't seen Ino that pissed in a long time.

* * *

If you held your cool like you were supposed to this wouldn't have happened, a little voice said. You weren't supposed to let yourself get baited, the voice continued. Insults aren't helping your aim Yamanaka, the voice insisted.

"Fucking hell!"

Her fist throbbed at her stupidity. Ino swore under her breath. What the fuck was so relieving about hitting a wall in anger? Men were idiots driven by testosterone, she decided. She rubbed her hand, her anger fading into a furious annoyance.

There had to be a more _therapeutic_ way off relieving her anger.

Unleashing her fury on things that could move and yelp in pain had to be more therapeutic than hitting a wall.

**

* * *

**

Heaven

_**5 hours earlier (Earth: Tokyo Japan)**_

_Neji eyed the girl warily. Even though she gave the appearance of being perfectly sane, and he could feel her affiliation, her aura was that of a neutral; calm and cool, he had to wonder what a perfectly sane person be doing watching someone from a distance to avoid detection. Out of sheer habit, the word stalker came to mind before he could stop it. _

_"Are you a stalker?" He asked bluntly. _

_The girl looked taken aback. "No," she said defensively._

_He nodded slowly. "Right because only sane 'non-stalking' people watch someone from a distance to avoid detection."_

_Her jaw clenched. Rather temperamental for a neutral he noted. "I'm not stalking you," she snapped defensively. Privately Neji thought that she was a little too easily infuriated with him to be a stalker so he decided to give her benefit of the doubt. She did seem honestly indignant. Although this raised another point. _

_"If you're not following me and you're not a stalker than you have a right to be a angry." He watched in amusement as she began to relax. "However," Neji began, smirking slightly when she tensed. "It's within my experience that when you anger a female they call you a name and storm out in a righteous fury. As a neutral, I would expect you not to, but since you seem neither diplomatic nor extraordinarily patient I have to wonder why you haven't stormed out if you aren't a psychotic admirer."_

_Her eyes, a light blue he thought, narrowed at him. He smirked. "I am not a stalker," she hissed out, taking a step forward._

_"Then why are you still here?" _

Neji was interrupted by a hacking cough. He raised an eyebrow but made no move to help the idiot. He wasn't alive so it wasn't like he could die or anything. Naruto's spluttering cough died down and he looked at Neji like he an idiot. Well isn't that irony, Neji thought dryly.

"Was she ugly?" Neji shook his head, with slight dread in his stomach. "Well then was she hot?"

Now that he thought about it, the girl was rather... attractive. Neji gave a vague nod. That feeling of dread is getting stronger, he thought. And sure enough-

"Let me get this straight," Naruto rasped out. "This girl, who you admit is attractive," Neji shrugged, "Was watching you and you call her a stalker?"

"Sounds about right," he confirmed. Naruto blinked at him.

Some more surprised spluttering occurred, and Neji watched in amusement as Naruto tore at his golden hair comically. "That is not how you get laid Neji!"

"And who says I want to get laid?"

Naruto gave him a look. "Trust me you _need_ to get laid. Your _attitude_ reflects it. Your subconscious _wants you_ to get laid." He made a wild gesture. "If you were still _physically capable_ of getting drunk, I would have spiked your drink and thrown you into the red light district _ages_ ago."

Neji stared at him. "I am so glad I didn't know you when I was alive. Why am I even telling you again?"

Naruto waved his hand off-handedly and gestured for him to continue.

_"I'm following that girl over there," she said so calmly that Neji almost thought she wasn't lying. Then he glanced at where she was pointing and he gloated silently. "The one in the red skirt," he confirmed._

_"Yeah, she's one of my charges."_

_Well that moment of doubt was over he thought. "Really."_

_She bristled at his sarcasm. "Yeah, really," she mimicked. Neji shook his head at her temper. _

_"Then what's her name?" He was mildly surprised at her frustration._

"Well of course she was angry," Naruto said exasperatedly. "Why in the name of all things sane would you question her?"

"Shut up for a moment and I'll tell you."

_"I can't divulge that information to you," she said coolly. Neji was momentarily impressed at her ability to lie, but he squashed it. _

_He looked at her pityingly. "Your either truthful and extremely incompetent or blind and a bad liar."_

_She was used to people folding to her glare, he knew, he recognized the iciness of her glare. He wouldn't be surprised if her eye started to twitch from her anger. She unclenched her hands and asked him in a suspiciously level voice, "What makes you say that?" _

_"Well for starters, that's a man. In a skirt."_

"Oh."

"Yeah."

At this point Naruto had sunk against the banister dramatically and buried his head in between his arms. This was who would one day be his ruler. Neji felt a strange, random urge to sigh repeatedly.

"Do I even want to know what happened next?" Naruto said after a while.

"Nothing big. She said something along the lines of 'takes one to know one'-" he ignored Naruto's snort. "I might have accused her of being something along the lines of a stalker and she stormed off all angry." Neji leaned against the banister thoughtfully. "I guess she really wasn't a stalker."

Naruto sighed, but took on a pondering look. "She'll be back though."

"Really."

If Naruto noticed his dry tone, he ignored it. "Yeah, something about your cold, off-putting personality just makes girls give chase." He stretched. "Personally I think it reminds them of the hunt."

* * *

**Hell**

Even now, tired and frustrated she still managed to look fierce.

She continued to dominate the fight despite the fact this was her twelfth opponent. She seemed particularly unmerciful today, lashing out quickly, not even toying with her adversaries like she usually did. Something about tormenting other people made her happy.

This particularly unfortunate fool had sparred for less than 5 minutes and Gaara could tell he was already doomed.

His bronze-haired brother lounged at the opposite wall of the training room, observing coolly with emerald eyes darker than his own as they both watched the blue-eyed hellion tear the underling apart.

His lips curled into a cruel sneer. Whatever made the damned soul believe he stood a chance when she had disarmed so many off his comrades, he didn't know.

She hadn't satisfied her anger, he noted. She had resorted to torturing her opponent for kicks now; she let him fight only for as long as she wanted him. She played him like a fiddle, making him dance to her violently psychotic tune.

Gaara wasn't surprised, he knew firsthand that she had a tendency to be... sadistic whenever a proper release was denied.

On whatever was bothering her right now, he didn't know.

Kankuro probably had a better idea he admitted silently. There had been a time when _he_ knew her better than anyone. He scowled at his nostalgia. Gaara focused on the more intriguing issue at hand instead.

He had a strong suspicion it had something to do with Itachi's strategy, centering around Nara's involvement, but considering the fact that their tie of camaraderie had long since been severed, by her own hand no less, he couldn't be completely sure.

It's not like she'd confide in him anyway. _"Sharing space with you for eternity is my definition of hell."_

Such sweet memories he thought sarcastically.

Jade eyes resumed their vigil. She blazed, her eyes were a brilliant pure fire, sweat rolled off her body, her hair was loose around her face, it flew when she spun and occasionally revealed a flash of her toned abdomen underneath her customary black leather.

It was enough to dredge up some of his more pleasant memories. The days when that fire would burn only for _him, _the days when the bitter silence was replaced with pants and suppressed moans.

He supposed it was a form of foreplay he never got over.

Clang.

Swords continued to pound against each other, his eyes followed her gleaming katana, admiring the display of discipline and skill. She used it like an extension of her arm. Several defeated opponents rested against the wall from a wary distance and watched in reluctant awe as this insane harpy thrashed yet _another_ one of their soldiers.

She continued to play her blade around her adversary in a dizzying circle, never yielding, slashing at the ribs until she at last tired of him. The tempo increased, and so did her speed and ferocity. Yuki, the doomed fool, was tiring quickly. She viciously cut away at his stamina until he had to attack her if he wanted to see an end to this fight. He lunged forward.

Cold steel nicked his throat.

Yuki trembled.

For the most part he ignored the cheers from his companions. Distantly Yuki had felt annoyed. But mostly his ego had been stepped on, anger bubbled in his stomach. Not only had he been dismissed as unworthy by not even being landed with a finishing blow, he had been outclassed by a woman.

More importantly, Gaara could see it on his face. And so could Ino. Yuki paid for it in forced humility.

Her eyes narrowed and sneered. "Feh."

Yuki's whipped to the side. His cheek throbbed, the blood running down his jaw marked his humiliation.

He didn't know how, but she somehow knew what he was thinking and with one disgusted sound she slapped him in retribution. With her sword.

The cut automatically began to heal itself, but both Yuki and Ino knew there was no living this down.

Her eyes were steel. Unclenching his jaw, Yuki gave a reluctant bow before scrambling away with whatever dignity that he had left.

"Is there anyone else?" She demanded. "Anybody here that can put up a better fight than a practice spar with a novice?"

Jade eyes traced her figure. Gaara had been studying her for over an hour, watching her defeat opponent after opponent with her katana. And now he watched her deliver a stinging slap to her last. Not one of her opponent had even been within a hair's breadth distance of her, as any match between two talented swordsmen would have been.

She sheathed her sword in disgust. The spectator spoke out loud for the first time since he watched her.

"I'll spar with you."

Silence fell over the arena.

Gaara watched in satisfaction when she stilled. He didn't worry, there was no losing in this situation, if she accepted (and she would), he would have the advantage. Even in a perfect condition he was better. She'd fought for hours and was tired, but her pride wouldn't allow her to do the rational thing and refuse. Avoiding him publicly would be admitting a weakness.

She didn't disappoint.

She unsheathed her sword in one whiplash movement. Ino eyed him with a combination of wariness and scorn.

He smirked. This was the closed she had been to him voluntarily since they're reunion in the pit and from her scowl he was sure she knew it too. Gaara held no illusions of his skill; he would have her twisting underneath him in no time, hot and fierce.

Just like old times, he thought, albeit in a different manner.

He steadied his own sword with a smirk.

* * *

Kankuro observed the following scenes unfold from a wise distance:

1.) A pissed off Ino barge into the arena and demand a match.

2.) His younger brother make an appearance in the arena and remain.

3.) A still pissed off Ino defeat her opponent and continue on to another poor idiot.

4.) Ino still going strong after 11 opponents.

5.) Ino bitch slap the son of a gun with her sword.

6.) Gaara challenge Ino to a fight.

7.) Ino accept said challenge.

8.) Ino lose said challenge.

9.) Ino storm off in the pissed off universal fashion known only to angry women.

So all in all, he could easily say this was an interesting training session.

The crowd realized that any fight after this would be a disappointment and dispersed, but Kankuro remained in his position against the wall, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. He watched his brother stare after the space Ino had vacated and slowly sheath his sword. He left, but not before Kankuro caught the amused smirk on his brother's face.

Hmm.

Kankuro slowly turned the following facts over in his head. Fact one, Ino hates Gaara. Fact two, she'd rather poke out her own eyes than own up to anything that might remind her of their past affiliation. Fact three, Ino hated to lose and even in top form she would have lost against his little bro. Fact four, when Ino's pissed off she must release her rage or self-combust.

These facts combined say that Ino must have been really pissed to have willingly sparred with Gaara even though she knew their close proximity might bring back some reminders of their stamped out flame.

Usually Tenten was the one terrorizing people with her skills, something she started to do more frequently since their last couple of meetings.

But Ino, Ino almost never resorted to sparring publicly. She was covert, an espionage type. She preferred to keep her skills to herself since rumors of an angelic looking blonde with freakish sword skills would make her rather useless for reconnaissance and spying. Aside from James Bond, it was a tad unconventional for a spy to be famous.

These facts enforced his theory that she was so pissed, she threw caution to the wind and released her anger out in the open.

So what caused Ino to go into uber bitch mode?

He knew she was stressed over Nara boy, but if she was going to explode she would have done it right after the meeting.

No, Kankuro knew enough about her friendship with Nara to know that his involvement caused more regret and guilt than actual anger. She wasn't even angry at herself, chances were she probably _loathed_ herself, but she wasn't pissed. So he scratched out that theory.

Let's see, he pondered, nothing pisses off Ino more than a bad social interaction, so maybe it's not what caused Ino to go into uber bitch mode, but who.

So who does Ino not like? Or vice versa?

He snickered. That list had more digits than his inheritance.

Well truthfully, Ino crossed at half the people in hell at, at least one point in her stay so he narrowed his mental list. He guessed it was someone more important than an underling. She would've dismissed anything someone of a lower station would say.

Sakura, Sasuke, Itachi and off course his adorable little brat of a brother were at the top of that long list.

If it had been either Sakura or Sasuke she would have duked it out with them personally, he couldn't see it being Gaara since Ino avoided him like the plague. Itachi was a possibility he supposed. The elder Uchiha did take every opportunity to rouse her rage for his amusement, but Ino wasn't fool enough to take out her annoyance on someone who could kill her (again).

But it was plausible for her to bite the head off of other people since she couldn't bite the head off Itachi himself, but he wasn't too sure.

Ino had gotten rather well at deflecting arrogant comments. Three guesses who she had practice on?

Either way Kankuro would have to wait to ask. He knew better than to go and bother an enraged Ino. That was just stupid.

Kankuro was happy being a man and wanted no immediate change in that fact.

* * *

Inflicting physical pain on others had not relieved her anger _at all._

If anything, it merely intensified.

This day's gone all to hell, she grumbled, irking herself with the irony of it all. Not only had her meeting with Hyuuga gone over like a flying turtle in quicksand, but she'd yet to release her stress and ended up sparring with the one person she truly hated and then lost to the one person she truly hated.

And to top it all off, their close proximity brought back memories of some rather... heated moments.

And judging from his 'I know what you're thinking' smirk she knew that he knew what she was thinking off. He probably replayed the moments in his head while they fought.

Antisocial closet pervert, she growled mentally. She muttered a string off impressive curses and stalked to her room. A steady hand stopped her progress. Her eyes trailed up that arm in horror, not him she thought, please Buddha not him.

"Ino."

Oh for shit's sake!

What was this, romantically tied asshole day?! First Hyuuga who needed surgery to get the pole shoved up his ass out, then her bastard of an ex, now her son of a bitch leader? Great, just fucking great.

She turned in a huff, eyeing the door from a few feet away and sighed. Knowing Itachi, if she opened it he'd have the audacity to follow her in. She faced him in a stony silence.

An amused eyebrow lifted, "I take it your meeting did not go well."

She looked up and glared at his onyx eyes. "Oh like you don't already know," she snapped and cursed herself a second later for breaking her silence and regretted her outburst instantly.

Itachi knelt down slowly. He placed one hand by her head and another on her waist, she resisted the urge to flee, she recognized that look too well. It was his 'No one can refuse me, but it amuses me that you think you can' smirk.

Warm lips, an utter contrast to his personality, met hers.

Her hands were in stubborn fists by her sides and she held still. Pushing him away did no good, knowing the egotistical bastard that he was, he'd just be amused, and worse, aroused at her resistance. Besides not only did she have memories _of_ refusing him, she still had reminders of that encounter. Her lips remained firmly closed.

"Stubborn," he muttered against Ino's closed mouth.

He reached a hand into her hair and yanked it back, smirking when Ino gave an involuntary hiss of pain. Moving quickly, he swept his tongue over her lip, forcing her to react, ravishing her mouth. Hating herself, Ino cracked and grasped at his shoulders, pouring all of her unreleased tension into his kiss. She ravished his mouth back, gripping him tightly. There was no gentleness with between them. It wasn't remotely romantic or tender or even caring, just hot.

He finally released her mouth and smirked down at her in his annoyingly condescending way.

"Satisfied?" She ignored his intent gaze. Ino's frustration came back tenfold, at herself for giving him what he wanted and frustrated at herself for being satisfied.

He said nothing, but trailed kisses from her jaw to her neck. The uncharacteristic softness unnerved her. His right hand still rested on her hip while the other fisted in her hair.

"I would be more satisfied if this was still routine." He gave no reaction other than a smirk to her biting nails.

"I refuse to be a crowd in a man's bed," she hissed, twisting free. This had gone on long enough she decided, stupid Itachi, with his stupid sexiness. She had no intention of lowering her dignity and being reduced to one of his regulars.

"You were before," he pointed out smoothly.

"I didn't know before!"

'Don't blame me for your naivety."

Itachi allowed her to pull free from him. He could force her, but it wasn't as enjoyable if he couldn't manipulate her into wanting him. Dark eyes watched her stomp towards her room and yanked open the door.

"Hyuuga may be an angel, but he's still a man."

Ino slammed the door.

Itachi's features were amused before smoothing over into his customary expression. Ino was just too amusing, in a volatile, atomic bomb sort of way.

* * *

If anyone cared to ask either Itachi or Ino, they would tell you that everyone's mind is different. Shikamaru's mind was exceptionally different, to watch his mind in the process of thinking was unique. But neither Ino nor Chouji needed to be in his mind to know when he was thinking.

If either of them were here they would say that the gears in Shikamaru's head were spinning.

His head pounded, he felt like crap, his life force was barely starting to trickle back, but Shikamaru was pushing his mind to his limit. Guilt, confusion, but above all anger, he pushed it all back to his mind. He did not need a repeat of what happened the last time he relied on that emotion to deal with Ino.

Ino.

He pushed back the desperation from his question. Why would she drain his aura? It wasn't because it would alert the Council of Purgatory, only the angels of heaven had a telepathic link to commune with. And it wasn't because she needed it; Ino's own abilities were powerful enough. Despite the overall dysfunctional relationship of Cell 10, Ino and Chouji still kept vaguely in touch and through Chouji, Shikamaru kept up with Ino.

From his friend as well as rumors, her reputation preceded her. If communication was not the issue, he had to assume he had something that she needed. But what? As a neutral, Shikamaru had no specialized abilities of his own. Shikamaru and Ino had the same base abilities. A fast regeneration rate, probing, transporta-

Shikamaru closed his eyes and slowed his breathing.

Fuck.

He slowed his mental process. As a neutral he possessed the unique ability to transport himself between realms. She had access to Hell, she didn't need to jeopardize Purgatory, he grimaced, his disappearance already did that. Besides even if she did, she wouldn't risk exposing Hell in such a suspicious time. The only reason left would be to go to Heaven. But... if that's why Ino took his ability then it wouldn't help Itachi's plan for conquest at all. Surely she knew that no matter how much of his aura she drained, it would expire with the effort to get her to Heaven. Even if by some miracle her presence _didn't _get her scorched, there was no way she could get passed the gates.

I always knew my brains were too big for my head, he groaned.

If his hands were free, his fingers would be braced against another, brittle at this revelation. The gates presented another problem for Itachi. Unlike other beings, the Heavenly Council possessed a telepathic link with each other, even if they weren't all present to hold the gates against an attack siege, they could be summoned immediately.

The one flaw form a strategist's point of view was that the gates would not hold up to a strong attack unless every council member contributed. Itachi was no idiot, he knew this, of that Shikamaru was sure. What tied his aura, his irate ex-comrade and a siege on Heaven together?

His temple throbbed. Come on think Nara, he urged himself. You know this, its right under you.

Steps sounded quietly outside his door, Shikamaru stiffened, he was prepared to meet Ino, Itachi, perhaps even Gaara, though inwardly he flinched at that prospect. But when the door opened he didn't meet familiar blue eyes, the famed cool onyx eyes of an Uchiha, nor the pale jade of the ex-boss.

Bright, flower-stalk green eyes tilted at him and the door slid shut.

"So this is the famed strategist, Nara Shikamaru. I imagined you to be a bit bigger." Her eyes traced down his figure and her lips curled back softly. "Though you don't look that bad in chains."

Outside Shikamaru was undisturbed by his unfamiliar visitor, but inside his thoughts whirled around her. Itachi would only inform his advisors of his plan and there were only three female advisors. Ino, the fierce weapons mistress Tenten and the famed Sakura, reknown for the touch of death. So, he surveyed her, Haruno Sakura, eh?

"Since I have nothing but time to kill, you up for some harmless conversation?"

She smirked.

_

* * *

_

x0x

* * *

Thanks to everyone who read this chapter despite the long updates in between. I hope that you liked and a special thanks to Lems, Doctor Kiba, joyrid3, festival-chan loves books, tu amiga loca, realeza. Jupitor's Moon, Coco-Minu (loved your story), openwindow4, Ame no Megami (bad ass chapter), Lui, …….., Rainforestfrogs, Lostsoulofregret (congrats on the chaos in your story), sugarmonkey778, Alex, and amwong88 for your reviews. And thanks for everybody who put me on story alerts too.

You all kick ass. Hope you enjoyed it, you deserve it.


	5. Don't Play Poker Without Your Face

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**AN:** It's pretty wordy this time around, lots of thinking. But hopefully it'll help understand the other side of the story. Oh right, enjoy. And sorry for the wait.

* * *

Headfirst Into Temptation

Chapter V

_Irish Diplomacy- "The art of telling a man to go to hell in such a way that he looks forward to the trip."- Irish saying_

* * *

**Don't Play Poker Without Your Face**

It had been a shock to realize that he was an incarnation, according to Jiriaya it had taken a millennia to nail his ass into accepting a position in the Council of Purgatory and for the most part he hadn't regretted it. It was a change, a less stressful one, to be around people whose actions were always logical and pre-meditated. But more than that it was the cracks in his armour being filled.

Cracks that had began to appear since he had first taken the ANBU badge, to the fractures first caused from telling Kurenai that her husband was dead. Like fault lines, those fractures would later impair his judgement in his mortal life. It was only after becoming a Neutral and being with Temari that the cracks were less and less like chasms.

Was it a law, like Murphy's Law perhaps, that the most emotionally draining experiences were caused by loved ones?

Losing Asuma and then Chouji had been draining. Asuma had been like a hundred cuts bleeding at once. With every sting of his memory he felt like he lost something precious. Chouji's death had at first, been impossible to accept. How could Chouji, sweet, caring, loyal, somehow still-innocent-despite-everything Chouji have died? Without him there? His fault, it had been all his fault.

Disbelief and guilt warred constantly in his mind. It had taken Temari to shake him into seeing the reality of it, that no he hadn't been there, but there was no fixing and he needed to move on. Their tentative romance had become full fledged after that.

Losing Ino however had been, while he was still alive, particularly draining. Simply because he had lost her piece by fucking piece. With the other members of Cell 10 it had been all at once, their death left him raw, but with nothing there to grasp onto he had stumbled forward. With Ino he had made a tactical error.

He had taken for granted their bond and underestimated her emotions.

It was no secret to him that Ino had been annoyed with his liaison with Temari, but their bond (forged through years of friendship and then later camaraderie as well) plus Chouji's peacekeeping kept her calm. He had underestimated how close her and Chouji had gotten during those months he had strayed towards Temari. Therefore when Chouji died it hadn't struck Shikamaru that Ino could have possibly taken his death harder than he did.

He had assumed Ino would struggle to hold them together like she had when Asuma passed. But she hadn't.

Instead of going outwards towards him, she clung inwards, finding some inner strength that allowed her to function without any help or comfort from Shikamaru.

When he was brutally honest with himself he would admit that he had been surprised it was Temari who was by his side. He had expected.... someone else. But he was confused by Ino's indifference and had instead begun to turn solely towards Temari. He wouldn't realize till much later that it was because he was _hurt_ by her actions.

Cell 10 had worked so well because they needed each other, and Ino not needing him left him at a loss as towards what to do. He hadn't even considered the idea that she was just appearing not to need him. But he hadn't questioned her actions and assumed, stupidly, that like him, Chouji's death hit her differently, therefore she treated it differently.

Things had been awkward between them, none more so than when he was informed, by his aloof superior no less, that Ino had taken on an open ended infiltration involving one of the biggest crime bosses in Japan.

And then he realized, when Ino had let out all her thoughts at their final confrontation, that while he was falling in love, so was she. And he had a numbing epiphany; she slipped threw his opened fingers. Ino had fallen from his grasp, but before she had hit that "path of no return," he could have done something, because _unlike _with Chouji or Asuma, he was _able_ to do something.

Just because Ino had always sorted out the emotional conflicts among them, didn't mean she always _would_. Not when she was hurt by his abandonment, alone, and hating herself for lying to the man she had begun to fall for.

And he realized all of it too fucking late. It left a bitter taste in his mouth and an ache in his chest because he knew, with a gut feeling that twisted and knifed in his stomach, that they would never fix that rift. Even while laying siege to Sabaku's mansion, he had been continuously running in his mind how different things might have turned out if he'd been more......?

Attentive?

Sensitive?

Not blind?

Or just remembered that Ino never could allow herself to completely separate her passion from her duty. Her loyalty and her morals. It had both annoyed him and made him jealous. For Ino, despite seeing comrades fall and corruption in the legal system, she could still throw everything into the job because she sincerely believed in it. That fiery innocence had been one of her best qualities. Seeing it fade out was..... painful.

The worst part of his first days in Purgatory was learning that she had died. Then it was not knowing where she went, and pitifully hopeful that he could talk to her again. And then it was the horror of learning where she was. And then it was learning why. And then the loathing he felt for playing a part in making her choose. That was the absolutely worst part.

Logically, he knew it was Ino's choice and that even if he had been more sympathetic there was little he could have done. Yes, if they hadn't grown apart, he might have been able to influence her, push her away from the attraction that begun to develop between her and Sabaku. If Shikamaru had still been her confidante, their friendship might have been enough to remind her why she was gaining Sabaku's trust, that it wasn't only about ruthlessly leading Gaara to the legal slaughter later.

If they were still friends, maybe Shikamaru might have reminded her of what she was really fighting for, who would always be on her side.

But contact during an infiltration is limited. Ino might have made an effort to see him, if they still had a solid friendship, but who knows? Would those few interactions have been enough to stop an attraction that she would always return to afterwards? If they had been still been close, would she even have taken the Sabaku mission at all? Did Ino do it to get away from him, or because she had, at least in the beginning, want to take down one of the biggest crime lords in Tokyo?

Shikamaru and Ino had been a constant for each other, but love... It was the biggest unknown variable. She had loved the stoic crime boss.

He couldn't even begin to guess how she felt about Sabaku joining the council a couple years back. Would she be disappointed to see him? Pleased? He didn't know. He didn't know _her_.

Maybe what was really the worst, was that there was a path he could have taken that would have ended in a future that didn't leave his best friend bound for eternity for. He could have listened, he could have tried to help her. He could have been _there _for Ino and been _with _Temari. But how was he to know that if an attraction was real it didn't need to be chased after, or that even a friendship like theirs could disintergrate? He just didn't know.

Ino was, Shikamaru had concluded wearily after everything was said and done, an emotionally draining person.

Che, still is.

The guilt that had been stewing silently for the last decade shrunk exponentially. The thousand thoughts of shame and indecision that flitted through his minds seconds before Ino knocked him out was gone.

In it's place was a cool, and detached brilliance working a million miles a second. A mind focused only on the pursuit of greater good and the interests of the majority. He was the highest adviser on the Council of Purgatory now, the youngest lieutenant in ANBU and whatever sentiment he might feel towards his ex-teammate would have to be boxed for now and opened at later period of convenience.

It was business now. Ino had made it clear she would do what she had to, to get out of Hell. So would he. The insistent voice in the back of his mind told him to settle matters now, they had been friends, they owed each other that much. The voice, which sounded remarkably like Chouji, could easily be drowned out. All he needed to do was turn to the emptiness Ino left him with.

The coldness tugged at him, leaving him hollow, he could almost feel this bodily weakness rattle his soul. It was almost all he could to stay awake, he was half afraid what would happen to him if he fell asleep. Though he doubted that Itachi would allow word of his captivity to get out, even among his fellow Hellions, several of them owed him some ill turns. Enough to make him uneasy about resting in hostile territory. _What a tune he was singing now_. He ignored the irony and forced himself to focus on the current situation.

Little by little the coldness seeped away from his bones, but he no longer noticed it. His mind was still buzzing with his earlier conversation with the resident pinkette.

_**-o-**_

"Since I have nothing but time to kill, you up for some harmless conversation?"

Her smirk appeared slowly. It was different than Ino's familiar, comfortingly cocky one. It was calculating and chilling. Her eyes gleamed in a way that suggested she knew something he didn't and she probably did. Shikamaru was surprised he could still find the energy to feel irked.

"Stumped are you Nara?" Sakura guessed silkily, she stepped forward and the door, more of a stone wall on hinges really, swung shut with an ominous whoosh. It reminded Shikamaru that the woman could do anything to him inside this cell and no one would know. She was certainly capable, he thought, remembering in detail reports of her callousness and efficiency. Like you're one to talk. Besides Ino, he was pretty sure no one here cared what happened to him either, so long as he didn't die.

Which given her renown creativity, gave her a lot of options. And thanks to the blonde's drain he wasn't completely sure that Ino would care either.

"They give you a little too much credit." They being her council, Shikamaru deduced automatically, his mind still working rapidly despite his state.

"Enough credit for your boss to know my absence would cause the greatest hit among my council." He had worked that out almost immediately after his capture. "And enough credit for me to know you shouldn't be here."

Her eyebrow arched, giving her the appearance of an amused pixie. "Oh really?" Or devilish sprite. If any of Hellion councilors or Sakura's unfortunate "patients" had been there they would have warned him that "the look" meant he was treading dangerous ground, or maybe in the case of the former, they would've watched in vague amusement

"You specialize in assassinations and the corruption of souls. Whatever your boss is planning, he's going beyond that. No matter how skilled you are, you're of little use in a siege of Heaven, at least until you get passed the gates." He was taking a chance in provoking her, but he figured it was worth it. _Intelligence is the difference, only a fool makes a plan for battle with a notion, when the opportunity to have facts is there beforehand._ "You're not important enough to know everything and that's why you came here," he inferred. "To find out."

He felt her before he saw her move, Shikamaru's sharp eyes barely even registered her pink hair in the dim lighting. A burning sensation gripped his jaw and from the bottom of his vision he saw a fiery green light emit from the female councilor's hand and light up the sallow skin tone of his torso.

"You should hold your tongue better," she advised softly. Her "Touch of Death" was infamous among all three races and even though a full blast couldn't fall a member of any of the three councils, Shikamaru was far from his full strength.

Sakura seemed to be aware of this too. She tapped his cheek thoughtfully with a slim, deadly finger, each motion causing a burn on his face. "Right now you're weak, you're body is barely starting to regenerate the spirit energy you lost," she predicted accurately.

"A full blast would definately put that cheeky soul of your's to rest," she estimated. Her thumb rubbed his cheek bone in what would had been comforting circles if it weren't for the fact that she was utterly capable of killing him with that hand.

"Then why don't you?" he asked bluntly. Had any person of lesser intelligence been listening in they would have thought Shikamaru stupid.

Even Ino, loathing as it was for her to admit, would agree that Sakura was anything but stupid.

She smothered a laugh and released his face. "And alert those friends of yours to your presence?" she questioned, amusement obvious in her voice and like he had assumed, catching onto what he was suggesting.

"Never-mind that they'll have to piece together whatever's left from what Itachi himself would do to me." Still laughing she fell back, the unnatural coolness around his face disappeared, but her touch lingered uncomfortably on his face.

"If you want to die that badly, then I promise you it'll be in due time. When you do finally pass, it will be when your death will collectively weaken the council at the moment that will benefit us the most. So don't worry," Sakura reassured him. "I'll even offer to deal the hand myself."

"Joy," Shikamaru said flatly.

She looked at him, but Shikamaru got the feeling she was looking through him more than anything else. "I wasn't that surprised at his choice I'll admit. He always did play favorites with her," she muttered, more to herself than him, but Shikamaru strained to hear. She seemed to remember that he was there, the pout that had been forming on her face disappeared completely, leaving only a sweet smile that raised the hairs on his neck.

Instinct would have had him backing away if he had been able.

"I suppose what I am surprised at is that she actually did it," Sakura murmured thoughtfully. "I never thought loyalty was one of Ino's flaws, if anything I always thought it was the quantity of it that got her here in the first place."

"So I hear," he replied through gritted teeth. She ignored him or maybe she just reveled in his pain privately like a responsible tormentor, Shikamaru was betting on the latter.

"Itachi would know what to offer though," Sakura mused out loud, like she was taking to a wall, or a minion, instead of one of the most dangerous members of Purgatory after Kakashi and Jiriaya. "He'd probably know to leave out the fact that he's planning to kill you as well, I don't think she would respond well to that. But then again he does, quite literally, know Ino inside and out."

Shikamaru stiffened. Sakura's emerald eyes gleamed maliciously and she broke her act of feigned ignorance. It seemed she decided openly tormenting him would be more fun than merely pretending to ponder out loud.

"You didn't know? No you didn't," she answered herself. "If old news, tame news at that, got such a reaction, then these next few weeks are going to be hell."

"Funny," he snapped, his temper fraying. "I figured I was already here."

Sakura laughed. Though it was a little known fact, Sakura's laugh had once, in her mortal life, rang out with innocence and simple joy. It was a childish giggle that had the ability to brighten the room and had made several hardened men soften and sullen women smile. The laugh Shikamaru heard sounded more like a twisted, sadistically tainted echo of something amusing.

"You're going to find out soon, that physically being in hell doesn't mean you're getting the actual experience. But don't worry I'll help you."

_**-o-**_

Some kind of rivalry, he guessed.

That was the only thing he could think of that would give Sakura that type of initiative to go against Itachi's orders (he figured there was some kind of order on what was surely limited access to his cell). Proffessional or personal he didn't know. He hoped it was the latter. You make mistakes when it's personal.

Rumors had circulated that the female councilors of Hell rubbed each other the wrong way.

They rumors, were far and few in between (he suspected Itachi had a hand in that.) Having traveled in political circles in both his mortal and immortal lives, he knew no leader would want news of disunity in his chain of command spread. News like that could mean the difference between a cowering, if spiteful followers and a full-out rebellion. But Neutrals did know everything. Or almost everything, he thought briefly, but bitterly.

Yet it was important to remember that Sakura wouldn't stake everything to get a one up on Ino.

Kakashi once told him that the difference between the Hellion Council and theirs was that a true Hellion had not only a sense of self preservation, but the sense of when to use it. No rivalry, no matter how serious, could make Haruno be so stupid as to visit him without gaining anything for herself. The fact that she was using him to her advantage, made him unsure if she could be used herself to _his_ advantage.

The enemy of my enemy is my friend.

Ino was his enemy now, there was no arguing that, and so by proxy that would make Sakura an ally of sorts. But as Sakura and Ino were allies as well (if reluctant ones) and that lowered the chances of Haruno's actions having positive results for him. Sakura would still work in the best interests of Hell, or better said, in the best interests of Itachi. What was bad for Ino, might still be good for hell, and thus would be bad for him.

And yet at the same time, what was bad for Ino, could extend to being good for him. Despite their conversation, and his prior knowledge of the pink haired demon, he still had too little knowledge to work with.

And yet....

And yet despite the fact that their conversation had been horribly unnerving and discouraging there was a small shred of hope he gained from it. _He'd probably know to leave out the fact that he's planning to kill you as well, I don't think she would respond well to that._

Sakura had unknowingly reminded him of the possibility of _his _Ino. Cell 10's Ino was buried somewhere _deep_, it had to have been to have allowed her to suck out his aura. But no matter how pushed aside that Ino was, it would not disappear so totally and allow her leader, even if it was Uchiha Itachi, to kill him. He knew that Itachi would take advantage of his captivity to weaken Heaven's allies during the future siege and he was surprised Ino hadn't seen it herself.

But for the first time in over a decade, she could have freedom. That taste in her mouth could blind anyone. He'd just have to open her eyes. Force her to listen and remind her that they _were_ friends. Use her regret.

It was a 12 years late in coming and even though his influence on her had surely weakened, he would make her remember who she was. They were playing for such bigger stakes now. She couldn't _not_ feel guilty, and the part of her he still knew, he could bother. He could get under her skin, make her trip up.

_Ino never could allow herself to completely separate her passion from her duty._

The problem in the past had been, he always could. Now it would be his salvation. No regrets, no guilt.

* * *

"Why are you back?" Neji asked bluntly and to anyone one looking on he might have sounded careless.

Not care free, Ino thought firmly, she doubted Hyuuga Neji could ever sound carefree.

He gave no sign of being irritated by her presence or surprised that she had appeared behind him merely seconds ago. There was no tension in his stance and the only sign of motion were his pale eyes that scanned the streets for his charge. His eyes lit on the girl's small figure and even when Ino didn't answer right away, his silver orbs did not leave the smiling teen mowing her way through the crowded street.

"My charge," she answered finally and she moved next to Neji. Once Neji saw that the doorman allowed his charge inside and satisfied that she was safe, he saw her watch her 'supposed charge' stumble in ridiculously high stiletto heels and signal for a taxi across the street.

"Still insisting on that?" he inquired dryly. He felt a slight spike in her energy before it settled into a low key hum that he had learned to identify was the thrum of a Neutral's aura.

From the corner of his eye he saw her fists clench and she released a low breath. Neither said anything and Neji began to idly wonder if Naruto had a point in females enjoying a challenge in company. Why else would she be here?

"I'm not even supposed to have a charge," she admitted after a couple of minutes.

"No surprise there." A sharper spike, it took slower to settle, but he felt her aura swirl in... confusion? As if it was in turmoil? Nonetheless he kept his suspicion hidden.

"One of the councilors is missing," she explained, as if word had not reached the higher ups in Heaven almost immediately. Neji, as well as pretty much every other being, Hellion or Angel, knew of the genius' disappearance by now. "And the remaining council members are pulling more experienced Neutrals out to search. I'm covering for someone. And you're right, I'm new.... to this," she added awkwardly.

"Obviously."

Turning her words over in his head he thought about her explanation.

He knew Nara, not well, but enough for it to be sufficient that he had a grasp on how much of an impact his absence had on the balance. The slight disturbance in her aura could very well be concern for her councilor and nerves over being given a charge she was ill-equipped to handle. As a new Neutral she would not have mastered the quiet control over herself that so many of her more experienced kin had.

Finally he turned towards her, his eyes absently admiring the sunlight caught in her golden hair.

"But that still doesn't explain why you're here, when you so clearly don't want to be."

* * *

If her father could see her he would have tugged a strand of her hair fondly at her pose. That was of course assuming that Inoichi wasn't shocked that his baby girl ended up in hell. She sat Indian style on her bed, her eyes closed in thought and lips pressed together, wearing the same expression she had when she was six and trying to remember were she left her toy or solve a word puzzle.

The Hyuuga was disciplined, well schooled in controlling himself, it would take far more than a pretty face to distract him from his duties, Ino concluded, remembering their conversation.

_**-o-**_

Ino reminded herself as to what was at stake. He has to recognize your discomfort as honesty, yet not be shifty enough to arouse his suspicion. "My charge comes here often and since _your_ charge is around here often, it would be easier to just get along with you than argue all the time over false accusations."

"And?" he prodded. It wouldn't have annoyed her if it weren't for the fact that Neji sounded like he was only asking because there wasn't any paint to watch dry.

"And what?" she retorted peevishly.

He raised a slim eyebrow. "You don't really expect me to believe that you're so humble as to put aside antagonism for a better work environment do you?" Under normal circumstances, she doubted that the Hyuuga would be this curious about his company, but then again she had already pinned him for an angel who took no chances when it came to the safety of his charges.

Years of training in ANBU had her mixing lies with truths._ Make it hard for them know, use truths to lie and they won't know when you lie to hide the truth._

"My boss found out I blew a golden opportunity in talking with you. He was annoyed." _true_

Without even voicing his question, she answered it. "Neutrals need contacts, now more so than ever. And considering your rank in Heaven, to have left things the way they were because of some ill said words would have been a mistake. Our success depends on harmony. My superior is worried that I am not... harmonious enough." _lie_

"For a newbie that blew her first watch and pissed a high councilor of your ally, I'm disappointed that your boss didn't get more than _annoyed_."

"He doesn't get angry. He prefers results." _true _"Besides, you weren't pissed." _annoyingly true_

_**-o-**_

Ino rubbed her temples.

She had two weeks a month at the most, each day should be a monumental step.

All she accomplished today was a somewhat civilized conversation. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at her hands feeling them thrum with the unfamiliar sensation of Neutrality. She felt it twist and turn in her like another layer of skin, trying to break out, but she tamed it. It cooled and washed over her, running over the fury darker sensation of her true aura. Her thoughts however, ran wild.

Aside from the already impossible task of making Hyuuga Neji fall, could she do this, again and again to Shikamaru? His drained life thrummed in her hands, she felt like she had stolen a part of soul away. And she hated it.

She could never her the life she once had, it wouldn't give her back everything she gave up. That had died hours before her mortal life did, but freedom was a start. She heard a voice in her mind and she broke herself out of her reverie. Speak of the devil, she thought grimly.

_Come to the Chamber. Now._

* * *

Ino put up with the discomfort on having Itachi pick at her mind. Had they been alone she would have bitched about it more before letting him in, but they weren't. To her shock, Sasuke was there as well. He stood next to his older brother, who was seated in his chair calmly observing today's events in her mind. Sasuke himself was watching the proceedings without saying anything.

As expected of Itachi, he offered no explanations at all for his decision to let Sasuke be present for her report.

The purpose of private updates was to keep unwanted people from knowing what she was up to. The official word put out was that she was leaving false trails. Though there had been a couple of raised eyebrows at that, particularly from Kankuro and Sakura, no one had seemed to be too suspicious. Since Itachi made no effort to telepathically tell her to be cautious as to what to say in front of Sasuke, she had to assume that Itachi had already told him. Besides she doubted Sasuke could be here if Itachi didn't want him to be.

"Progress," Itachi allowed, retreating from her mind, but also allowing his presence to linger. "But not enough."

"You said it yourself Itachi. Hyuuga is controlled. Hormones aren't the only part in this," Ino argued, grateful at being in familiar territory. As dangerous as it was, bickering with her cold blooded leader was normal for her. Easier than betraying people, draining their auras and sleeping with them. "I need time."

"Time is the one thing we don't have," Sasuke retorted, breaking his silence and shifting forward slightly. When he was still, he could be a statue blending in with the decor. But any movement gave the impression of a typhoon stirring. "Nara may be the smartest of them, but the rest aren't stupid and Ibiki's getting creative. Sooner or later they're going to find out that the only trails they have are fake and they're going to strive for something real. You have two weeks."

Ino's eyes blazed, but Itachi raised a hand to silence them both before an argument could break out. He regarded Ino carefully. "Sasuke has a point," he acknowledged with a tilt of his head towards his bother. "But you're right. As expected, Hyuuga will cost them the most and he will require a reasonable amount of effort. Time is of the essence however. One month Ino."

Ino met his gaze head on. Itachi could force circumstances to give her two, maybe even three months without compromising his plan. But she recognized the deadline for what it was. A control.

As she considered her options, she thought how after, the self-disgust of sleeping with the Hell-born leader faded she learned to recognize the good things that came from bedding Itachi in terms of aftereffects. So far, she was sure on only two.

At the time she had question herself as to why she was essentially sleeping with her boss, but she came to the conclusion that it had been the result of two factors and was rather unnerved.

One) She missed Gaara and she hated the torment that came with the close proximity she dealt with when he had first joined the council, 5 years ago. Kankuro hadn't been there yet to make it easier. Itachi had been similar enough that when she wanted the red-haired man that badly, she could imagine it was him whom she was fucking.

Two) At the same time, when she wanted an escape from the younger Sabaku, it was always possible to lose herself.

But the positive results were,

first) that after Itachi, her desire for Sasuke was over before it started. Ino knew full well what kind of men she was attracted to. Dark, complex, cunning males. Shikamaru, Gaara, Itachi all had those qualities, though their differences were numerous. If she hadn't been with Itachi, chances were she probably would have been romantically, or at least sexually, interested in the younger Uchiha. But Ino was an extremist and Sasuke after Itachi seemed like a watered down, less terrifyingly exhilarated version. The sex wouldn't have been nearly as good. Another preemptive strike to that possible attraction was the added fact that Sasuke was most likely asexual and therefore would not be having sex with anyone.

Ino asked herself if she was a masochist, her habit of getting involved with men who's dark side enticed something similar in her. The fact that screwing Sasuke as well would have made her the only female councilor to ever bed half of the male members of the council was another deterrent. It struck her as somewhat whorish and she preferred to leave that to Sakura. The second and probably most valuable thing Ino learned was about Itachi himself.

True Itachi knew things about her that not even her teammates did, and he still gave her those long, contemplating stares that left feeling exposed and vulnerable, but it went _both ways_.

She knew exactly how dangerous he was, after all the first half of their affair had been when Itachi had been leading the rebellion. His mind was always calculating, always plotting. Even in bed; his pleasure seemed to come from how much and how often he dominated her, or vice verse. Their escapades gave Itachi an upper hand when it came to dealing with her that he never hesitated to use.

Ibiki once told her to find out the reason, the motive, the drive behind everything. Because people will rarely do things out of pure malice or pure good. Itachi never did anything without a reason and by giving her the option of betrayal, giving her a drive for her freedom, he had backed her into a corner he knew she'd chose.

So she was fucked in such a way that it was only, and utterly, her fault.

She considered her deadline. It had taken 23 years for her and Shikamaru to make a tentative move beyond friendship before Temari came and bulldozered that out. It had taken seven months to become intimate with Gaara and two months with Itachi.

One month with Hyuuga Neji?

True, Itachi was as disciplined as Neji was, if not more so, but Ino had been able to incite amusement and arousal in him and due to the work stress that came with planning a rebellion, neither had tried particularly hard to avoid the sexual outlet that resulted from that primal attraction.

Neji would be different. She doubted that he was that stiff in the sack, but as a leader among the angelic, he knew the repercussions of his decisions, how it would effect the morale of those under his command. He would be cautious. She had done this one before with Gaara, unintentional though it was. She could do it again.

"Fine." She hoped to whatever deity might not hate her yet that Neji was an incredibly sexually repressed individual because at this point, any little thing would help.

* * *

_**x0x**_

* * *

Thanks to InoxSasukeSOS, tu amiga loca, DarkSmile, Coco-Minu, Doctor Kiba, Lex, Logikk, sugarmonkey778, Nukumi, Rainforestfrogs, XxSymphonyofSoulsxX, Blacktears110, Mizuyah, Lems, Kimiaara, shelvesinthecloset, kiwi4me, WhiteDemoness11, and WEIRDkittywwingz.

and everyone else who put me on their alert list, thank you so much for sticking with me. Hopefully it won't take this long next time around. And as a form of appreciation. Here's a preview to the next chapter.

_**- - -**_

_"Just what exactly are you doing Sakura?"_

_She didn't even flinch from surprise and Itachi morbidly summarized that she probably wasn't. Even the newly arrived in Hell quickly learned that Itachi knew everything that happened in his domain and Sakura was not a fool._

_She smiled sweetly. "I'm helping to burn bridges," she replied. "Ino isn't the only one who can do reconnaissance. I know what he was to her. I know she's still touchy over Gaara and she only knew him for less than a year, she knew Shikamaru her whole life. She cares Itachi, even after a decade, some of her loyalty remains. Lucky for us, it turns out Nara's always been able to sever his. Typical Neutral."_

_"I'm just moving it along that's all."_

**- - -**

Fear not, the next chapter will have more Ino/Neji action. But remember folks, they are planning a siege. It wouldn't be realistic if we didn't include all three parties. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
